A Devil's Fate
by Tiamatio
Summary: The naiive prince of Nohr, Corrin, has been possessed by the Demon Amon. Now Amon must learn what he must do with his new life, and if he wishes to protect the same people he swore to annihilate. Has elements from Yu Yu Hakusho, and features some characters from the series too.
1. Chapter 1

**Man, I really should stop doing series. I am unmotivated to continue with Phantasmal Blades so I'm sorry to any of its fans. PM me if you want to adopt it, because I lost all motivation to continue it. This story is a Devilman x Fire Emblem Fates crossover. I'm going Revelations Route with my own twist on things. Anyways I've done enough talking, on with the story!**

 **Birth of a Devil**

" _Side with Hoshido, or side with Nohr? What is your answer Corrin?!"_

Corrin awoke from his…dream? Nightmare? He couldn't tell, but something about the dream unsettled him. Maybe it was the fact that Hoshidian and Nohrian royalty were fighting over him, the realism of the dream, or the fact that before he awoke, one name stayed with him, but he had no idea who it belonged to…

"Amon…" Corrin grumbled groggily. Around him, three servants were present. Two similar looking maids and a dashing butler. They shared a confused look, but it shifted to satisfaction when Corrin's messy white hair rose up.

"Well that's a first, Lord Corrin. Usually we'd have to ice you to wake you up." The blue haired maid said to the disheveled mess of white before her.

"And I'd prefer you didn't wake me up like that. It's not a nice feeling Flora…"

"I'll keep that in mind, Lord Corrin."

"Anyways, why did I need to wake up?"

"Oh, Milord! Did you forget? You have a sparring match with Prince Xander today." The pink haired maid piped in.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thanks a lot Felicia, don't know what I'd do without you!"

"O-oh…! I'm not sure whether to be flattered or disappointed…" Felicia said, cheeks as pink as her hair. "Now then, time to get out of bed Milord!"

"Yeah, alright… How's my armor Jakob?"

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?" the diligent butler said.

"He sure is Jakob, he sure is…"

 **xxXXxx**

"Again!"

"Graaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Too weak! Try again!"

"Dammit!"

Xander has always been a strict teacher to Corrin. He molded him into a warrior and wants him to use his sword for his country. But at this rate…

"Corrin, I'll say it again. Fail to land a hit on me, and kiss all hopes of seeing the world outside the fortress goodbye!" Xander yelled at Corrin, trying to get him to rise back up and try again. To his delight, his little brother steadily rose back up, but with a dejected look on his face.

"Damn… after all this time… And I still can't land a hit! You're just too good Brother!" Corrin panted.

"No. I guess you're just too weak." Xander then used his Royal Power to activate a Dragon Vein. "Here, heal up here and try again. I think you're just tired." Corrin shared a smile with his older brother as he basked in the healing aura of the dragon vein. "It's always bothered me how you are able to sense the dragon veins, but cannot use them…"

"Yea, it bugs me too. It's like having a meal in front of you but the waiter says it's for display only…" Corrin sighed as he looked up at Xander. "Maybe I'm not actual Royalty. Maybe I'm just some bum you picked up off the side of the road…"

"Don't be silly Corrin! The mere fact that you can sense the Dragon Veins is proof that you're royalty!" Xander then stood back up as he faced Corrin again. "Now then, no more of this depressing talk little Prince! Now we fight to decide whether or not you leave this place!"

"Heh, you have such a way with words Brother, you could become King if you wanted to… fine then, have at you Xander!"

 **xxXXxx**

"Well then, I can safely say you are ready to leave the Fortress little Prince."

"Yeah…But I could've gone without the constant thrashing…"

"Regardless, Corrin is now able to leave the Fortress now. How do you feel brother?" The Dark Prince Leo asked, who just joined them.

"Hmm… I feel like… Your collar is inside out!"

"What in the- Oh gods dammit all! Why didn't you let me know sooner?!" Leo then stormed off, fiddling with his collar while fuming along the way.

"Oh, poor Leo… What would he do without us?" Xander sighed.

"Well, I for one think he'd do fine, but it makes me worry all the same…" A seductive voice rang out. "Did you get hurt at all, dear brother? If so, let me take great care you~"

"I'm fine Camilla, thank you. I appreciate the worry." Corrin smiled back, making Camilla giggle.

"If you say so, my dear Corrin~" The seductive way Camilla talks have always unnerved Corrin, but he never let it get to him. So, the whitehead simply sighed as his sharp ears suddenly perked up. He looked up and saw Leo return with his little sister.

"Big brother!" The girl said as she tackled him into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Heheh, as much as I love the hugs Elise, what's the occasion?"

"Well, there's the fact tha-" Leo was cut off by Elise butting in.

"WE'RE GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"Wh-what?! Really?!" Corrin looked towards Leo, who only shrugged.

"It's just as she said. Father did say that once you were able to best Xander, you'd be able to leave did he not?"

"I mean yeah, but that's…wow…" Corrin stared off to look at the walls of the fortress. The pitch-black wall that cut off all outside contact, the only light he saw was the flames of the torches. He had to admit, it got rather lonely without his servants. He was glad to finally leave the fortress and see the outside world for the first time. "Already huh? I can't wait…"

"Now then, Little Prince, it's time for you to serve your kingdom with pride and honor. Gather your things, we'll be departing soon." Xander said as he grasped Corrin's shoulder firmly. "Make us proud, brother."

 **xxXXxx**

After a few days, the group of the 4 Royals, Corrin, Felicia, and an aging knight named Gunther made it to Castle Krakenburg. Once inside, they made conference with Nohr's ruler, King Garon.

"It seems you've made it here without any problem. Good." The King spoke in a gruff tone.

"It's a pleasure to be back in your presence, Father." Corrin said whilst bowing.

"Hmph… I hear that you've become a formidable warrior in your own right, even going on par with Xander. And this is all without being able to use your Draconic Powers?"

"Y-yes… I can only sense the Dragon Veins, but I can't use them…"

"Hmm… It's fine then. Even if you can't use the powers of the First Dragons to its fullest, you are still a Nohrian Weapon. Speaking of which…" Garon then pulled a sword out from a sheath by his side. It was pitch-black and covered with purplish lines. Or were those cracks? Corrin couldn't tell. "Take this weapon, the Ganglari."

"Whoa…" Corrin awed at the sight of the black blade, testing it's weight before holding it by his side. "Thank you, father for the generous gift. I will not let you down!"

"Now then, it's time to put you to the test. Guard!" Garon barked. "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes Sire!"

'Prisoners…?' Corrin thought. 'Are they brigands, or are they something else? I do remember we're at war with Hoshido, so maybe they're-' Corrin's thoughts were cut off as he saw a decently large group of Hoshidians before him.

"They're prisoners of war. Show them no mercy my child." Garon said darkly. Corrin stared at them for a bit before shaking his head.

'No, I can't let these thoughts blind me. They've probably committed actions against Nohr that brands them as criminals. I must deal with them swiftly.'

"Felicia, Gunther! Let's strike them down!"

"Yes Milord!"

"Of course, Lord Corrin!"

A green-haired ninja amongst the prisoners perked up at the name. "Corrin… can it be?" His partner looked at him sternly, which brought him out of his trance. "Yes, sorry Rinkah. Let's deal with them. If we die, we're taking one of them with us."

"Good. Let's go Kaze." Rinkah said as she got into a battle stance. With one fluid motion, Rinkah rallied the Hoshidians and rushed to fight the Nohrians. "Show no mercy!"

"Kill them all." Garon said before sitting back down in his throne.

'Kill them, did I just hear that right? No, that's wrong. I should merely incapacitate them. Criminals or not, killing is wrong!' Corrin thought. "Guys don't kill these prisoners, you are to only incapacitate them." He whispered to his 2 servants. They looked shocked at his request but complied nonetheless. The trio then went into battle against the mini army.

Throughout the battle, blood was spilled all over the place as soldiers were falling unconscious. Kaze and Rinkah were battling hard against the might of Gunther, but they couldn't pierce his defenses. Gunther then managed to strike down Rinkah, leading her to skid across the floor, falling unconscious in the process. Kaze was starting to get desperate, until he saw that Corrin was on his sword and gripping his head. Felicia was trying to heal him, but it wasn't working. Kaze wanted to strike him then, but Gunther kept too much pressure on him to attack him.

The mass bloodshed in the arena resulted in some soldiers dying of blood loss. The violence gave rise to something else. Although the many other desires weren't present, the presence of such blood and violence created a rift in the arena. It was closing fast, but a being had made its way through the small dimensional rift. It gazed upon the battlefield and saw its target: A white-haired boy who seemed to be stricken with fear. A perfect vessel for him, it thought. It made its way to the boy's mind. He was going to spread his chaos across this land.

Corrin was afraid. He was afraid of killing others, he was afraid of dying himself, and he was afraid of losing those he cherished. He didn't want them to die because of him. Suddenly, he was engulfed in darkness. He couldn't even think whilst in the darkness, for he was to afraid. He wanted to run, but he ended up staggering and clutching onto his sword for support. He looked up and saw a face that made his blood run cold. A pair of yellow eyes and an inhuman smile. It seemingly laughed at his misfortune and then reached out to grab him with a red hand. Corrin then did something that surprised the being before him. He stood up before it and held Ganglari at it. It then retracted its hand and with its smile still plastered on its nonexistent face, decided to speak with Corrin.

 _ **Human, I'd suggest you put down your weapon. You'll only make this a lot more painful for yourself.**_

 _Who are you? And why are you in my head?_

 _ **Heh, who am I? I am the Hero of Bestia, the mightiest of all Demons, I am AMON!**_

 _Amon…? Strange, I feel like I've heard that name before… but at the same time, I don't…_

 _ **What are you mumbling about human? Your last words before you are fused with me?**_

 _Wha-no! I don't even know what you even want. You call yourself a demon, but aren't they just fairy tales?_

 _ **Ignorant fool… I've only come for one thing alone: To take a human body so I may destroy all who dare oppose me!**_

 _Damn demon… I won't let you! I refuse to let you use my body for such a horrible thing!_

 _ **You have no choice human. Now surrender your mind and die!**_

 _I REFUSE! YOU DIE, YOU DAMNED DEMON!_

After Corrin's proclamation, Amon grew silent. Then, his subconscious was slowly distorting. It flooded Corrin's head with all sorts of images, of an ancient world, of the existence of demons, and how they left the world without a trace.

 _GAH! What's going on?!_

 _ **These are my memories… I deem you strong enough to survive. But I do have to say, are you even-no it's nothing.**_

 _Why? Why did you let me live? I thought you wanted me dead just a second ago._

 _ **It's like I said. You proved to me that you were strong enough to repel me. Were I a grunt, I would've continued to press into you, but end up killing us both in the process.**_

 _That's… unsettling. H-hey, Amon was it? What're you doing?_

 _ **We'll be fused as one being. I will be mostly in control, but you can just take a backseat and watch.**_

 _Backseat? Wait, you're taking over my subconscious?!_

 _ **More or less. I will however, give you an option here. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.**_

Corrin thought long and hard about this. The demon who entered his subconscious was now giving him a chance to do something with his powers. So, he looked back at the demon's face and spoke with resolve.

 _Please Amon, protect the people I love! They are precious to me, my friends and family._

 _ **That's your request?**_ He got a simple nod from Corrin. _**…Alright then, I will protect them with all my power. You have my word Corrin.**_

 _Well, since you'll be taking over for me, I guess you'll also be Corrin, huh?_

 _ **I guess so… heh, here I am, making a deal with what should have been my prey. How far I've fallen…**_

 _It won't be so bad. At least I won't get lonely since you'll be here 24/7. So it'll be nice._

 _ **Heh, you're one strange kid, y'know?**_

 _I'll take that as a compliment. Now then, it seems we're going be out cold for a while. So let's settle some things, alright Mr. Demon?_

 **xxXXxx**

Corrin awoke with a jolt. Or rather Amon awoke, ready to fight the first thing in the room. Noticing that the only person in the room was a sleeping maid with her pink hair getting in the way of her face. But she then bolted up once she noticed that Amon was awake. He saw her face with greater detail now. She had soft features that made her look innocent.

'How cute... I wonder who she-no, I shouldn't worry about that now. I'll just ask her about where I am.' Amon tried to speak, but he found that his throat was dry. 'Right… Human body… This'll get annoying fast.' He looked at Felicia and gestured towards his throat.

"Uhh… Oh right, water!" She fumbled around for a bit before getting a cup for him. "Here, drink up Milord." Amon greedily snatched up the cup and drank it all whilst holding the cup with both hands. "Wow… I've never seen you so excited to drink water Milord!" She giggled, which she instantly regretted as Amon snapped his head towards her and glowered.

"Food." He said. Felicia blinked a few times to register what happened. He wasn't mad, he just wanted food? Well she could do that, she thought.

"Of course, Milord. I'll prepare something in a bit." She got up but was a bit surprised when she saw her liege with his arms outstretched towards her and mouth open. He looked a bit silly, but maybe he was just really hungry. "Calm down milord, I'll be fine!" And with that, Felicia was off into the kitchen.

Amon was pissed. He let some perfectly good food escape, and it wasn't even his fault! 'Damn you Corrin! If she wasn't one of your friends, I would've eaten her and regained my strength.' But then he went into thought again once he brought that up. 'Wait… Corrin can still control some of this body? Weird, but it should only affect me when I try to harm those he deems precious to him. Also, can this body even consume human flesh properly? My old body was able to do that just fine, but now? Let's check the merchandise here…' Amon then pulled his mouth to the side with a finger, inspecting his rather sharp teeth in a mirror by his bed. 'Weird… I-no, **Corrin** has rather sharp teeth and… pointed ears? Did I mutate him in any way when we fused? No, that woman looked at me as if it was normal. So he must've really had these when he by himself…'

His thoughts were cut off by Felicia reentering the room with a plate of steak. "Here we go, your favorite!" She exclaimed as she showed off the dish. The sight of it made Amon's mouth involuntarily water. Felicia then tripped on some papers in the room and accidently threw the steak onto Amon's face. "OH MY GODS I'M SO SORRY LORD CORRIN! I slipped up like always and this is what happens. Why does this keep happenin-Lord Corrin?" Felicia was shocked when 'Corrin' was simply tearing into the steak instead of getting angry about it being on his face. "Jeez, you're like a wild animal that just found some juicy prey." He stopped eating as he looked up at Felicia. She was staring at him intently, but when she realized she got caught she turned away. "Y-you aren't mad, are you Milord? If so, I'm sorry…"

Amon took a large gulp of his steak as he addressed Felicia. "No, it's fine. You shouldn't be sorry for something as silly as that." This brought a simple smile to form on Felicia's face as she got a napkin and cleaned Amon's face after he finished his meal. "What are you-" He was cut off by Felicia cleaning up the last of the gravy left by the meal.

"There we go, clean as a whistle!" She exclaimed. "Now then, let's get you out of here. You still have to speak with King Garon." Amon was confused and looked at Felicia for answers, but she was already packing up the supplies she had out.

"Wait, where even are we?"

"Lady Camilla's room. She let you use it as you were unconscious. Prince Leo had to drag you all the way here. It was quite funny, but don't tell him I said that."

"I see… And I have an audience with King Garon?" He refused to call that human his father. That was Corrin's thing. He is Amon, and he will not have someone act like his goddamn guardian here.

"Yes indeed. Now then, let's get going. Although, I have to admit Milord, you've recovered quite nicely. From so many cuts to none in just a few hours. The Royal Powers knows no bounds, huh?"

"Y-yeah, the Royal's Power… Now then, let's go talk with the King. I'll die of boredom if we wait any longer."

"Of course milord…" The duo then traversed throughout the castle to reach the Throne Room. Felicia was unnerved with how Corrin was carrying himself. He walked with some sort of swagger to him. It was strange, it was as if the whole battle with the prisoners didn't affect him at all. More importantly, Corrin was not acting right, if at all.

"Say… are you really Lord Corrin?"

"Of course I am, who else would I be if I wasn't?"

"Yeah, you're definitely Lord Corrin… No, something's off!" Amon simply stared down the path ahead of him as she continued. "You've completely changed, as if you were a different person entirely! You can call it whatever, but you've become more or less a brigand in attitude!"

"…This is who I am now, Felicia. You can't change that about me. Anyone's personality would change after what happened back in the arena."

"I know that, considering it was your first real battle, but still…"

"I'll be fine Felicia. Let's just talk with the King and be done with this. I want to break something, and I don't think he'd appreciate me breaking a guard or two."

"Y-yeah…" And so the duo walked in silence towards the throne room.

 **xxXXxx**

Once inside, Garon simply huffed as he saw Amon walk up to him and cross his arms. He leered at him but was surprised that Amon simply glared back. Garon wanted to smack the boy silly for his disobedience but was internally impressed with his son's disregard for status. 'Maybe all those years in that damnable fortress actually did something to him. Good, I should be able to use this for my advantage.' Garon then sat up straight as he went to address his son.

"Hmph, it seems you've failed your orders. Normally that would be calls for an execution, however, seeing that you are my son, I shall grant you some leeway." The King said sternly.

"I see… Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Amon said as he looked up at the King. Now that he was able to get a good look at him, he was a man with many signs of old age all across him. His skin didn't seem right for a human, but maybe it was just the lighting of the area, and his eyes were dark and lifeless. But behind those eyes, it seemed like something was trapped behind them. Something that was probably more malicious than his current state. As much as Corrin trusted the man he calls father, Amon just could not. He deemed him dangerous.

"It seems you know your place quite well… My son, you will be taking a trip to the abandoned fort by the border. It should be a simple task of checking its condition and coming back. Do try to not disappoint me again." Garon growled that last part, which made Amon irritated. Not his fault the boy couldn't hold himself together after the fusion.

"Of course…father… I won't let you down." Amon left the throne room swallowing his pride. He went into his subconscious to have a small talk with Corrin.

 _ **Why the hell did you make me call him father?! And why now of all times?!**_

 _As much as you value that pride of yours Amon, carelessly calling him something other than Father can really mess things up for us. You best be careful Amon._

 _ **Grr… I should've killed you off when I had the chance…**_

 _Then you'd be dead too idiot._

 _ **Fucking… just shut up already!**_

 _You do know you're the one who wanted to talk right?_

 _ **I'm leaving.**_

 _Alright then, I'm here whenever you need me._

Amon really hated having Corrin there as an angel on his shoulder. Or a better term to describe his mind partner was a stick that'll always be poking into your side. What an annoying feeling…

 _Now that's just mean Amon._

 _ **Didn't I tell you to shut it?!**_

Amon sighed, and this didn't go unnoticed by the royal siblings. Xander was the first to speak.

"The mission seems too tough for you, Little Prince?" He chuckled at Amon's annoyed expression. "'tis just a jest, little brother. I know that you'll be able to pull through. I just hoped we could've came along to make sure you stay safe."

"Well I'm afraid that's not possible, Crown Prince Xander." A malicious voice spoke. "After all, King Garon told me, his Right Hand Iago, that this is a solo mission for the boy." Iago said with a wicked smirk creeping up on his face. The man wore a mask that covered his right eye and long, greasy hair. The thing that made Amon extremely wary of the man was his sickening smile constantly plastered on his smug face. God how he wanted to punch it, just to teach him a lesson.

"However, Iago, I've forgot to tell you that the boy is not truly alone." Garon said, creeping up behind Iago.

"K-king Garon! I didn't realize you left your quarters!" Iago's face went straight from smug to pure terror. It seems he was deathly afraid of the King.

"Corrin, you'll be travelling with that knight and maid of yours, and someone I put my trust in to aid you as well." Garon then turned to his right and motioned someone to come forward. A bald man with a muscular build came to view. He seemingly scanned the room before staring at Amon. Amon stared back and was unnerved by the man's almost murderous look.

'I should keep a close eye on this one…'

"This is Hans. He'll be assisting you in your mission."

"Pleasure's mine, Milord." Hans said in a gruff tone.

'Pleasure indeed' Amon thought as he crossed his arms as he sized him up. Garon took notice of this but didn't say anything. He then walked back towards his throne room with Iago closely behind him and left the others alone.

"I'm ready whenever, Milord." Hans said as he stood by for departure. Gunther and Felicia did the same.

"Corrin, come here for a second." Xander said as he motioned to Amon. He walked over and Xander bent down into his ear. "I'd be wary of the man if I were you. He's a murderer and a scoundrel." He whispered.

"Yeah, I could tell. I already had my suspicions, but this just confirms it. Thanks Xander." Amon whispered back.

"Anytime, Little Prince. Just be careful about him. I know his capabilities. Had to arrest him myself a few years back. Father thinks he's reformed, but I doubt that. That said, he is a formidable warrior." Amon simply glared at Hans while Xander spoke to him. Formidable huh? He'll be the one to judge that.

 **xxXXxx**

"So this is the Bottomless Canyon, huh? Guess they weren't really lying about this place. But it can't truly be bottomless, can it?" Amon said peering over the edge of the valley. The canyon's bottom was not seen, but a pitch-black darkness was visible instead. A surprisingly sturdy bridge linked the two canyon halves together. Gunther looked at him and decided to share some of his knowledge with him.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return… I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter."

"…" Amon wasn't particularly pleased with that explanation. He had hoped for something more than some goddamn urban legend. He simply sighed as he looked on ahead. "I guess that's the fort King Garon wants us to check." He said pointing at the dilapidated fort.

"It would seem so. Let's go." However, before Gunther could cross the bridge to get to the fort, Amon stretched out his arm to block him. "Hm? What's the matter Milord?"

"Something's not right about that fort Gunther…" Amon sensed…13? Yeah, 13 people hiding in that fort. 'Probably hostiles…' He thought. "Keep your guard up guys, we might have a fight on our hands." Gunther and Felicia hesitantly tensed up for battle, but Hans had seemed already prepared for conflict. 'Dangerous guy…' Was Amon's thought about this.

Amon's suspicions were correct as the thirteen bodies he counted flooded out of the fort with weapons drawn. Their attire were unlike anything he's seen before. Well no, that was a bit of a lie. He saw some people similarly dressed when he went to possess Corrin. Wait… Corrin!

 _ **Hey, pipsqueak.**_

 _I'd rather you not refer to me as that but go on._

 _ **Who the hell were these guys again?**_

 _Who are tho-oh! They're Hoshidians, aka our enemies. Looks like they've taken over that fort huh? Well, nothing we can do about it. Just report back to Father and be done with it._

 _ **Orrr… I can kill them and claim the fort for Nohr.**_

 _What the-Amon! You can't kill them! They did nothing wrong!_

 _ **Oh but they did, dear Corrin.**_

 _Oh really? Explain then, Oh mighty Amon._

 _ **They became my enemy.**_

 _That's not a valid reason._

 _ **Well it's my reasoning. I got what I needed to know. Goodbye Corrin.**_

 _Hey, wait… you can't be serious about killing them! Amon? AMON!_

Amon prepared himself for battle. The Hoshidian ninja in charge stepped up and addressed the group.

"Advance any further and we'll be forced to attack. Simply crossing this border is a violation to the border treaty."

"To hell with the treaty, I'll kick your asses and claim that fort for Nohr." Amon then held out his right arm and showed it to the Hoshidians. "Fuck it, I'll beat up everyone here with just this one arm."

"M-milord! You can't seriously be planning to take them down by yourself!" Gunther exclaimed.

"I agree Milord! Why are you acting so cocky? This isn't like you at all!" Felicia cried.

"Keh, I guess I'm the only one who agrees with Milord's reasoning. Let's get 'em!" Hans yelled as he brandished his axe. Amon didn't care about what everyone else thought, he was going to beat down his opponents, so he can test out his new body and prove that he was still top dog.

"Just don't get in my way, Hans." Was all Amon said as he charged towards a Hoshidian samurai. The man didn't even register Amon's sudden leap, so he couldn't react to the fierce uppercut he got from him. The man was sent flying and crashed into an archer. To the other Hoshidians' horror, both men died upon impact. The attack sent the limbs of both men flying. "Well then, anyone else?"

Gunther and Felicia could only watch as they saw Amon with a killer aura around him. 'Was this really Lord Corrin…?' Felicia thought. She couldn't believe that the man she practically grew up with turned out to be a savage monster. She thought he couldn't even hurt a fly! This wasn't the result of some change, it was as if he was a whole different person! Just who was in that body?

The Hoshidians were frightened by the raw killing power coming from the man before them. Hell, was he even human? Some Hoshidians retreated into the woods as other stayed and fought the threat. Amon didn't care, as long as he got the fort he was fine. He grabbed another soldier with one arm and threw them behind him. Hans followed up by slicing the soldier mid-air, killing him. A group of 4 ganged up on Amon, but he grabbed one by his arm and swung him around, hitting the other three. After a few more swings, he threw them into each other, making a pile of bodies. All that was left was the commander, a middle-aged ninja with brown hair. He didn't seem willing to surrender unlike some of his younger comrades.

"I will not let you have this fort! I'll protect it with my life!" The ninja proclaimed.

"Hmph, short life then." Amon said as he punched the ninja hard in his ribs, angling the strike so a rib could puncture a lung. The ninja was left on the ground, dying a slow, painful death. He struggled to look up at Amon as he said his final words.

"T-this unprovoked attack… will not go… unchecked… Hoshido… will-" He was cut off by Hans chopping off his head from behind.

"Hoshido won't do shit. Let's go Milord." Amon simply glared at Hans as he sauntered off from his kill.

'Asshole… that was mine!' Amon made sure he repaid Hans for crossing him ten-fold. But as he promised, he killed them all with just one arm. 'So this body can use my strength properly… good.' He sighed as he too turned away from the corpse. Just then, a shuriken planted itself by his feet. Amon turned around and saw a redheaded ninja who wore a mask but had a scornful expression. "Hm, who're you?"

"My name is Saizo. I've come for your life." The ninja proclaimed.

"Tch, try it dirtbag." Amon then turned to his team. "Heads up! They're still more!" Gunther, Felicia, and Hans all readied themselves for another attack, or mainly Hans did. The other two were still reluctant to fight. Gunther didn't want to fight as he saw that his liege had it handled, and Felicia didn't want to fight as she didn't wish to escalate things further than 'Corrin' already did. However, they didn't have to as they heard a familiar horse gallop by.

"Kill them!" Saizo yelled as he went to attack Amon. He got into a fighting stance but was stopped by a voice that he was familiar with.

"I won't allow it!" Xander voice rang out as he blocked Saizo's strike. "You alright brother?"

"I'm fine. How'd you even get here is what I'm wondering."

"Leo thought you might be in trouble. Looks like he was right." As he said this, the other 3 siblings came out from the woods, engaging in combat with the Hoshidian reinforcements. "Well then, it seems like you've done your part, brother. It's time for you to report back to Father about the situation."

"Of course. But you sure you'll be fine? I can take them on if you'd like."

"Don't be silly Corrin. No point in making a bad situation worse. Now go! We'll hold them off!" Amon scowled but left Xander's side to regroup with… Gunther? Just him?

"Where did Felicia go? Wasn't she with you?"

"She's probably behind us Milord. Now let's go, I hate being on this bridge…"

"Well, you won't be on this bridge for much longer!" A vicious voice said from behind them. It was Hans who had Felicia over his shoulder. She was slightly breathing but knock out. Hans then brutally slammed Gunther into the Bottomless Canyon.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that could be heard from the knight as he fell. His screams were no longer heard as he fell further. Amon felt outraged by this action.

"Y-you!" Amon's anger was seething. But it didn't feel natural to him. The anger he felt, it was as if…

 _You're feeling my rage, aren't you?_

 _ **This anger… it belongs to you?**_

 _Yeah… I can't forgive him. He killed Gunther, and he'll kill Felicia too if we let him get away!_

 _ **Bastard… what do you want to do then?**_

… _Kill him._

 _ **Did I hear that right? Little goody-two shoes prince here who didn't want me killing before wants me to kill now?**_

 _Amon, I still haven't forgiven you for callously murdering those Hoshidians… but Hans doesn't deserve to live anymore. He must pay, because he won't otherwise._

 _ **Finally starting to see the right way, huh kid? Well then, I'll kill him, just watch me!**_

"Aww, what's wrong? Did I just kill your babysitter? Don't worry, you'll both be reunited in Hell!"

"…Hell?" Amon's eyes started to glow into a sickeningly yellow color as he faced Hans. "I was born in Hell, y'know? Not all of it was burning mind you, but still a bloody battleground. Here, I'll give you a taste of what you'll feel once I send you there!" Amon's arm started to shift into a spear-like appendage. 'Oh? Is this some sort of new mutation I've acquired? Hope it's not on my full form…'

"W-what kind of freak are you…?" Hans was backing away, until he grabbed Felicia and pointed his axe at her. "S-stop! Get away from me! Or else I'll chop her to bits!" Hans was visibly shaking as Amon kept approaching him.

"Oh? Using a girl as a body shield? Try it then, I'll be up upon you before you even have time to draw blood from her." Amon's mouth morphed into an inhumanly large smile as he meandered forward. His eyes now solely fixed on Hans, studying him carefully as he readied himself for any reaction. Hans, now extremely desperate, decided to use his only option: drop the girl and run like hell. So he did just that, and instantly regretted it.

Amon, true to his word, caught Felicia before she hit the ground and impaled Hans. The murderer coughed up blood as he stared at the spear-arm coming out of his chest. "Wh-what…?" Was all he said before slumping over, slowly dying on the ground. Amon retracted his spear-arm and it morphed into what seemed to be a carnivorous mouth-hand.

'Interesting… I wonder…' Amon thought as he approached Hans dying form. He crouched as he stared at Gunther's killer. "Hey, I dunno if you know this, but you're going to die soon."

"I was just… following orders… from the King…" Hans coughed out. Amon leered at him as he brought the snapping mouth closer towards Hans' face.

"Garon huh? I knew there wasn't something right about him. I'll deal with him later…" He then turned to Hans, staring directly into his eyes as he smiled cruelly. "I'll devour you while you're still alive. Now scream for me piggy." Hans' cries went unheard by the battling troops, as they went further into the forest to battle the Hoshidians.

 _Gross… I didn't think you'd actually eat him… If I had an actual body I'd be throwing up right now…_

 _ **Hey, a demon's gotta eat ok? I don't discriminate when it comes to food. I eat what I can get, and unfortunately, he was my prey.**_

 _I know I told you to kill him, but still… he really didn't deserve to go out like that._

 _ **I don't care. I got a meal out of it, and he's dead. We're both happy, stop mourning over some crook.**_

 _Wow, great pep-talk._

 _ **Tch, I'm leaving now.**_

 _Don't forget to pick up Felicia!_

 _ **Like I'd forget her anyways. Your stupid body would force me to anyways.**_

 _Whatever you say Amon. See ya._

Amon wiped off some of the blood from his now-untransformed hand as he went and picked up Felicia bridal-style. He took a look at her resting face and continued to stare. 'What a cute face…' He thought.

 _Are you seriously crushing on Felicia?_

 _ **What the- of course not! I just think she has a nice face, for a human at least.**_

 _Ok then, I'll let you believe that._

 _ **God you're annoying…**_

… _I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why do you say God as if it was singular than Gods like everyone else?_

 _ **Where I'm from, there's only one God, and he cast us demons off of our world. And that's all I'm sharing with you.**_

 _Hmm… alright then, another time then. Also, the Ganglari is glowing._

 _ **The what?**_

 _The Ganglari. The black sword you've been carrying at your hip for the past few hours._

 _ **Huh, so that's what the hunk of rock and magic was called… wait, did you say it was glowing?!**_

 _Yeah, now pay attention to reality because it's doing something weird!_

Amon was snapped back into reality from his subconscious. He realized he was now clutching the Ganglari in one of his hands as he still held Felicia. And as Corrin said, it was glowing with a malevolent, purplish hue. The blade then suddenly forced Amon up into the air and sent him plunging into the Bottomless Canyon.

'Dammit! Maybe Hans cursed me from beyond the grave… No, he's too stupid for that. Looks like the blade itself was cursed.' Amon then looked to his side as he was falling. 'Maybe if I…' He threw Felicia onto his back as he plunged his now free hand into the rock wall. It managed to anchor him as the sword was still trying to tug him down. Amon tried to release his grip from it but found that it was seemingly stuck to his hand. He sighed as he stared upwards.

'I think I can use Devil Wings here… Or maybe I lost them during the fusion process…' Amon slumped his head in false despair as he rattled his head for some ideas.

 _Maybe ask Lilith for some help._

 _ **Ok first of all, who? And secondly, why?**_

 _Lilith is our blue-haired stable girl. And she is currently diving in after us._

 _ **What the-**_

Amon looked up and saw the same person Corrin described indeed diving towards him. She seemed to be in a prayer of sorts as she plunged.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! AND WHY ARE YOU SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS?!**_

 _Well because I'm certain you'll catch her. Plus she wouldn't come down here with a plan, right?_

 _ **God you're so naïve. If I save her and she doesn't have a plan, then what?**_

… _Oh Gods we're going to die, aren't we?_

 _ **Relax, we won't die. I'll catch her, and if she becomes dead weight, well we throw her down, simple as that.**_

 _What the- no don't do that, what the hell?!_

 _ **I'm just fucking with ya. I'm not going to kill her. Maybe.**_

 _Why are you like this?_

 _ **You tell me.**_

Lilith was getting closer to 'Corrin'… who anchored himself to a rock. Weird, but smart nonetheless. She almost whizzed past him, but he outstretched his free arm to catch her. She let out a small grunt of pain but was more or less ok. "Sorry I'm late Milord!"

"Heh, what an entrance. So stable girl, got any way to get us out of here?"

"As a matter of fact… I do!" A breath of relief escaped Amon's mouth, as did a subconscious one from Corrin. "First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the Ancestral Plane!" The area around the trio started to glow, and they disappeared from the Canyon.

 **xxXXxx**

"Urgh… the hell did we do…?" Amon then took a look around. "Hey, what is this place?"

"This is the Ancestral Plane. The realm of the First Dragons." Lilith's voice said. Amon was confused on where it came from, but then he looked at a… fish dragon? What? "Oh, you must not recognize me in this form. It's Lilith, Corrin!" Then Amon's eye went wide.

"What the fuck?" At this, Lilith frowned and blasted him with water. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"Try not to be so crass, Lord Corrin. It is unbecoming of a Royal."

"Tch."

"Well then, I suppose some things need to be explained. First of all, I'm not actually human. I'm a dragon. Remember that strange bird you rescued when you were small? Well… That was actually me." She then stared straight into his eyes. "And I know this isn't Corrin I'm speaking to. I don't know who you are but stop acting so… so… rude in milord's body!"

"Wait, how did you know I wasn't Corrin?" Amon was bewildered by the fact that this… thing, saw through him. If he wasn't so shocked, he'd be impressed.

"I have the power of the First Dragons running through my veins. I can sense when someone has been possessed, and it seems Milord is indeed possessed by none other than you." She then calmed down as she started again. "But, you have been diligent in protecting him and those he cherishes, so you must not be entirely bad, right? So, who are you?" Amon sighed as he explained his condition about him and Corrin to Lilith. The little dragon seemed to take it in acceptingly.

"Alright then, I guess we both got everything in order… that was a lot to take in… thank you Amon."

"I'm only following this fool's orders, y'know?"

"I know, but you've been following him so diligently, I just have to thank you."

"Whatever. Just let it be known this. Keep this between us. I don't want the others to panic about me yet."

"Of course, Amon."

"Good. Now then, can you drop Felicia and I back to the canyon?"

"Of course. Just be careful with her, she's still unconscious. That Hans must've whacked her hard."

"Yeah… I'll be going now. Take care Lilith."

"Be safe Amon. Make sure no harm befalls Corrin, alright?"

"Yeah, I got you." Amon then departed the Ancestral Plane with Felicia in tow.

"Stay safe you two…" Lilith murmured before departing back into her temple.

 **xxXXxx**

Once back onto the Canyon, Amon looked around for any threats. Deeming the area safe, he sat down and held Felicia close as he gathered himself. 'So, what'll be my next course of action? Go back to Nohr? Problem is, where do I go? I hardly payed attention to the trip, I just mindlessly followed Gunther, who unfortunately is no longer with us.' He sighed as he looked down at Felicia's resting form. "At least you're still here…"

"You're mine, Nohrian!" A female voice yelled.

"What in the-" Was all Amon said before he blacked out.

 **And there we go, the first chapter for this story. I had to change things up as I was writing, so I hope things make some sort of sense. As for many of the Devilman-esque aspects of the story, you got a taste of it during Amon's rage against Hans. I really enjoyed writing Amon's and Corrin's banter, as I sorta got basis of it from DBZ Abridged with Piccolo and Nail. I also mostly took inspirations on the Devilman side of things from Devilman Grimoire. Read it btw it's actually pretty good. Anyways, that's all I got for this chapter, please give me reviews so I can better my writing. Thank you, and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter for this story! I'm writing this a few hours after the first one went up, so I didn't read any reviews, if they are any, yet so bear with me. Anyways, let's get right to it.**

 _Hey Amon…_

 _ **What?**_

 _How the hell did you let yourself get captured like that?_

 _ **I don't know! I was deep in thought when I got clocked in the head. It's your fault for having such a weak body in the first place!**_

 _Hey now! I happen to take pride in my figure thank you very much._

 _ **Okay stick arms. Anyways, since you usually know what's happening outside our body and not me, who knocked us out?**_

 _Hmm… I think it was… Oh yes! It was that woman with the abs, Rinkah I think._

 _ **What kind of name is that?**_

 _I'm pretty sure she's Hoshidian. Mainly because Father said she was a Hoshido prisoner._

 _ **You'll still refer to him as father? Even though Garon was the one who wanted You, Gunther, and Felicia dead?**_

 _H-hey! I don't think so! Maybe Hans was lying to get me on edge…_

 _ **Kid. Hans is a scoundrel. He'd sell out his own boss to save his own hide. Like it mattered anyways, fucker's dead now. I hope Jinmen's already found him and trapped his soul…**_

 _Who?_

 _ **No one special.**_

 _Hmph, again with these vague response… Oh, it looks like you'll be waking up soon. Let's hope she doesn't execute us…_

 _ **Why would you assume that? You know what, never mind, I'm going.**_

 _Don't let the door hit you on the way out._

 _ **Fuck you.**_

Amon's eyes fluttered open as he awoke. He turned his head and saw a tan, well-built girl who held a spiked club next to her. 'That must be Rinkah.' Amon thought. He tried to get up but instantly regretted it as his head started pulsing like crazy. Rinkah noticed this and helped him up.

"Looks like you're awake now. Sorry about the bump on your head." She said as she sat back down. Amon looked around and took notice of his surroundings. He was in a small cottage, and there was…

"Where's Felicia?" He demanded. Rinkah was taken aback by his sudden outburst. It didn't last too long as she stared back at him with a solid gaze.

"Your maid, correct? She's fine, just sleeping. She woke up earlier and asked about you, but you were still passed out. She ate a bit and then passed out again."

"… And how can I be sure that you aren't just lying to me?" He growled. Amon wasn't going to take any chances here. He and Felicia were in deep enemy territory. They could be torturing her or worse, and he was not going to take that risk. Rinkah sighed as she got up and slid open a door to another room. And true to her word, Felicia was right there on a cot, sleeping.

"Believe me now?"

"Fine, I do. Where am I anyways?"

"You're in the Flame Tribe's village, Hoshido's territory. I'll be handing you over to the authorities."

"…"

"Time to go." She ended curtly as she got up.

 _Please don't cause a scene Amon. She's part of the Flame Tribe, so if you hurt her, there's no guarantees that you and Felicia will get out of here safely._

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I know. But just so you know, if she or any of those Hoshidians try to lay a finger on Felicia, I'm killing them.**_

 _*sigh* Just stay out of trouble._

 **xxXXxx**

"Y'know, I've been thinking… how the hell did you get out of Nohr alive?" Amon asked as he carried Felicia. He and Rinkah were travelling through some light snow, and he was unnerved at how she didn't care for the cold, despite the lack of warm clothing. 'It's as if she herself is a natural fire…'

"Hmph, ask him not me." She said as she suddenly stopped. Amon was about to ask her who she was referring to, until he saw him. A green-haired ninja who, from Corrin's memories, was present at the arena. It was Kaze, if Corrin's memory served him right.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, Prince Corrin." Kaze said as he knelt in respect.

"What the… did you just call me Prince Corrin?"

"Indeed, Milord."

"B-but, you're not even a Nohrian! Are you?!" Amon was taken aback by this sudden change in atmosphere. He was initially thinking he had to fight his way out of Hoshido, but they're treating him with respect? What was going on here?

"At ease milord. All will be explained once we made it to Castle Shirasagi."

"Ok but, you haven't even answered my first question. How the hell did you escape Nohr?"

Kaze's eyes gleamed with a hint of compassion as he remembered the night of his would-be death. "The Nohrian Prince Leo had transported me and Rinkah to safety with his tome. If it weren't for him, we would have died in that arena." Kaze then stood up as he faced Rinkah glaring at him.

"I don't care what my friend Kaze here says. A Nohrian is still a Nohrian to me, no matter how much they act." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"But you saved me and Felicia… why? Aren't we Nohrians?" Amon asked, not trusting his kidnappers. Rinkah scoffed at his remark as she continued.

"The girl you have there. She's from the Ice Tribe, is she not?" Amon nodded, knowing of Felicia's origins from Corrin's memories. "Then she's not a Nohrian to me. She's one of the unfortunate tribesmen who are forced to coexist alongside those bastards. As for you, well… you'll see." Amon hated that answer but decided not to pry any further. Knowing their type, they must love their surprises.

 **xxXXxx**

The entrance to Castle Shirasagi was beautiful and grandiose, with it radiating a seemingly heavenly glow, a stark contrast to Castle Krakenburg. The halls were decorated in an oriental style, and every step taken felt like it was a step in Heaven. And Amon hated it. He also hated he had to give up Felicia, but Kaze insisted, saying he has to be of some service to him. To which Amon relented, respecting the man's wishes, even if it irked him.

 _ **This place is the worst… I want to leave.**_

 _I think it looks nice. It feels good, almost heavenly._

 _ **And that's why I hate it so. The heavenly feeling is making me feel uneasy and on edge. As if I were in Heaven. God, I hate that place.**_

 _Hmm… Well, to each their own I suppose… Oh, who's that?_

 _ **Who?**_

 _Look, over there. The guy that looks like a-_

Walking lobster, is what Amon thought. He has seen those things all over beaches back when he had a body, and the man in front of him looked like one. Amon then snickered, until he couldn't hold it in and started to laugh aloud. The man in question and Kaze all looked at him in confusion.

"May I ask what's so funny?" The man asked.

"Y-you look li-like a *snrt* oh my…" Amon just kept laughing when Kaze realized what was happening. He had to act quickly or else 'Corrin' might not get such a warm welcome.

"I think he means you look rather dash-"

" **YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING LOBSTER!** " Amon yelled as he continued his laughing frenzy. He was on the floor, chortling like a child, but he didn't care. This was too hilarious to pass up.

 _ **Oh my fucking God Corrin you didn't have to say that!**_

 _I just can't believe you laughed so hard at that joke. I'd thought you'd be a bit more discreet about it._

 _ **Discreet? How could I when you were just saying all these lobster jokes in my head?! I lost it after the third one goddammit.**_

 _Well it's nice to know that you appreciate my jokes. I don't think that one does though…_

 _ **Which one? Lobster Man?**_

 _Yep._

… _ **Shit, I pissed him off, didn't I?**_

 _Most likely. Maybe it wasn't wise to laugh at a Warlord's face._

 _ **HE'S A FUCKING WARLORD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!**_

 _I thought I mentioned it in a joke. I think it was the 'He fights in the way of the Sushido' or something._

 _ **That doesn't prove anything Corrin!**_

 _Huh, I guess it doesn't. Was it at least good?_

… _ **it was fucking hilarious.**_

Amon looked up and saw an extremely angry Samurai who seemed ready to kill him at a moment's notice. He looked to his side and saw a distressed looking Kaze who didn't know how to diffuse the current situation. 'Guess I screwed up big time huh? Well then, time to fight my way out of Hoshido… I think it was worth it.' Amon smirked as he was lifted up by the Samurai, who locked eyes with him for a moment, though it seemed like an eternity. Amon was then surprised when the Samurai then brought him under his arm and started… to knuckle his forehead? What the hell?

"Haha! I see you still have your sense of humor, little brother!" The Samurai chortled as he held Amon's head in his arm. Amon was thoroughly confused now.

"Do I… know you? Why'd ya call me little brother?" Amon asked, clearly confused. Wasn't Xander Corrin's older brother? This didn't seem right…

"Oh, heheh, where are my manners? My name is Ryoma. I am the heir to Hoshido's throne, and your older brother. Welcome home, brother…" Ryoma then held out Amon at arm's length. "You look great, despite the fact we haven't seen each other in years." The man smiled as he pulled Amon into a hug. Amon winced a bit as Ryoma held him tight, as if he didn't want to let him go. It felt… strange, but somehow comforting.

'Is this what it feels like to be loved…?' The demon thought to himself. He shook his head as he struggled out of Ryoma's hug. "As much as this must be great for you, Ryoma was it? Well, I don't have any memories of you, or this place for a matter of fact." Amon wasn't lying, as he tried going through Corrin's memories, but his memories of being 6 years old and below were seemingly sealed off. This really irked Amon, but also made him wary. If humans here could cast curses onto each other, who's to say they can't curse or hex a demon to death. He had to remain cautious.

Ryoma pulled away from his embrace as he frowned, but it wasn't directed towards Amon. "Hmm, that is bad… What to do…?" Ryoma was pulled away from his thoughts as he saw a familiar face walk towards their group elegantly.

"You seem worried Ryoma, did something happen?" A kind voice said. Amon looked up towards her and the first thing he noticed was her face. How it radiated peace and elegance. How upon looking at her, everyone else's problems seemed to fade away. How she looked like a kind angel sent to deliver peace and tranquility upon the world. He hated it. Amon then considered her features and noticed something… familiar about her. Although she had black hair, a stark contrast from Corrin's white hair, she has similar facial features to him. Amon simply gawked at the woman and uttered one word he didn't expect to say.

"Mother…"

Ryoma was shocked and the woman looked upon Amon with longing in her eyes. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes as she came up to Amon. "Oh my gods… it really is you… my beautiful baby boy… Corrin, you've come home at last…" She started sobbing uncontrollably into Amon's shoulder. He awkwardly hugged her as a form of comfort as she continued sobbing.

"It seems you were able to remember your own mother, huh little brother?" Ryoma said with a smile as he gazed upon his mother's and brother's reunion. Amon smiled a bit awkwardly as he didn't understand much what was going on. The woman regained her composure as she stood apart from Amon, although her eyes were still red.

"Ah, where are my manners? You probably only remember my face, but not my name, do you Corrin?" Amon shook his head as she giggled. "My name is Queen Mikoto of Hoshido, but I think you already know me as Mother." Amon nodded awkwardly as she beamed at him.

"Y-yeah… look, I appreciate your sentiments, all of you. But I still have no idea who you guys are." Amon then glared at the two. "For all I know, you could just be using my lack of memories as a ploy to turn me against Nohr." Ryoma frowned at this prospect, Kaze looked baffled, and Mikoto gasped.

"We would never do that to you Corrin! We only wish the best for you, please understand!" Mikoto pleaded. Amon felt bad for making her sad like that, but he could just never be too sure. Mikoto then had an idea. "Maybe if we… Corrin, follow me please!" She said as she grabbed Amon's hand and dragged him away from the group.

"H-hey! Hold on!" Ryoma and the others laughed a bit as they watched Amon fruitlessly attempt to escape Mikoto's iron grasp. They then followed after them.

 **xxXXxx**

"Well, here we are, the Hoshidian Throne!" Mikoto proudly exclaimed to Amon, who tried to shield his eyes from it. It would have been a normal throne, had it not been so sickeningly _white._ God, he hate that color. The pureness of white would make almost any demon want to shy away from it. This is why God even uses it for his angels. Damn that man.

"Why are you showing me this throne? And when will it stop shining?!" Amon cried.

"Well, the throne has special properties that can heal curses and hexes. I thought that if you sit upon it, you'll be able to remember."

"I see…" Amon was conflicted, because even though he wanted to access more of Corrin's memories, he was wary of it. If it can truly dispel all sorts of curses and hexes, whose to say it couldn't sever his link to Corrin?

 _Sit upon the throne._

 _ **What?**_

 _You heard me, sit upon it._

 _ **Why should I? For all we know, our bond will sever if I do.**_

 _I don't believe it can. A throne that can dispel all sorts of curses and whatnot? If they have a throne like that, why doesn't everyone use it? Sure it might help our memory problem, but our link is probably too strong for it to break it._

 _ **Huh, I guess you can be a bit smart when you want to.**_

 _Thank yo- hey wait a second!_

Amon stepped up and sat upon the ivory throne. He waited for a bit. Nothing happened, and he decided he was going to get off. Then it happened, a wave of pain rushed towards his head.

"GAAH!" Amon cried out while clutching his head. Memories of times past from both his and Corrin's lives began playing out in rapid succession. From Amon's slaughter of the 1000 demons to Corrin's 3rd birthday party, these events all played out exponentially fast. Amon's eyes were constantly shifting from Corrin's red eyes to his own pure yellow eyes. The memories were paining him, both physically and mentally. Then, one of Corrin's memories played out, and it caught his attention.

Corrin's memories were mostly light and joyful, but this one was pure sadness. He watched as a man who looked similar to Ryoma become a human pincushion, and his corpse facing Corrin, with a face forever etched with regret and anger. Another man came into view, and who it was confirmed Amon's suspicions and made Corrin's blood boil. King Garon murdered the man, who was now identified as King Sumeragi. He looked at Corrin and said 5 words that made Amon's blood curl.

" _ **You are my child now."**_ The memory ended as a hand grabbed Corrin, and with that, all the other memories ended, and so did the pain. Amon shot up and gasped for air. Ryoma and Mikoto both rushed up to help him as he staggered off the throne.

 _ **What the hell was that…?**_

 _That throne… it released not only my memories, but your memories as well._

 _ **That felt horrible… but now I know for certain. Garon is truly the mastermind behind all this suffering.**_

 _I guess I can see that. His eyes in that memory… was it always filled with such bloodlust?_

 _ **Damn… we'll talk more about this later, right now, we need to find a way to stop this madman.**_

 _I agree. We can't let him win!_

 **xxXXxx**

Amon woke up in a cold sweat. He shot up and looked around and realized where he was. 'A medical ward…? Again?' He turned over to his side, where he saw Felicia, who was now wide awake, getting a plate of food for him. 'Déjà vu…' He thought.

"Wow, two times in a row now Lord Corrin!" Felicia giggled. Amon groaned as he laid back onto his cot and sighed.

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours milord."

"Damn, really? What happened?"

Felicia tapped her finger to her chin as she tried to remember the past events. "Well… after sitting upon the Hoshidian Throne, you passed out in Queen Mikoto's arms, or so I'm told. I myself woke up a bit after this. After they got us to the medicinal ward and I woke up, I got a tour of the palace! It was really nice of them!" Felicia then beamed. "I think the Queen really likes me, how about you? What's your opinion on her milord?"

"Hmm…" Amon thought about his experience with the kind queen, and he didn't think she was truly out to harm him, or actually Corrin. "Well, since I do have my memories back, I can say that she is my mother, and King Garon is the one behind my situation. So I guess that makes me trustful of her." Amon's gaze then hardened. "Damn that Garon, he was trying to kill me from the start, all beginning with that fucking sword, Ganglari!"

"Milord, even if you think that way, how do you expect us to fight him? Just a prince and his maid?" There was a tense atmosphere in the room, until Amon perked up with a cruel smile plastered onto his face.

"You're right. I am a prince." Amon then looked at her with a menacing look. "I'm a prince of Hoshido. We can declare war on Nohr and kill Garon." Felicia was taken aback by this sudden shift in behavior from her lord. Since when did he start thinking so cynically? But before she could even say anything, what sounded like wind ripping cut through the air between them, revealed a green ninja.

"I'm afraid we can't afford such a risk, milord." Kaze said in a low, stern tone. Amon simply scoffed at him as he put his arms behind his head.

"So it was you who I kept sensing. Makes sense now that I think about it. And what do you mean by that? Don't you Hoshidians hate the Nohrians?" Kaze sighed as he looked back at Amon.

"If it were up to me, I'd gladly go to war with Nohr. But Queen Mikoto wishes for the peace of both Nohr and Hoshido, and she doesn't believe that war is the way to go."

"Tch, just great. Mother's a damn pacifist…"

"Watch your tone, milord. She may still be just a stranger to you, but she is still your mother and your Queen, show some respect." Amon clicked his tongue but said nothing more. Felicia decided she should speak up, as Amon wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Hey, Kaze was it? Why did you arrive in our room in the first place?" Kaze looked over to where Felicia was and sighed again, mainly disappointed with himself that he let himself get carried away.

"I was to inform you that you'll be taking a tour in Hoshido soon. But Lord Corrin, there are some people that wish to meet you in the Great Hall. Follow me please." And with that, Kaze slid open the door and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

 **xxXXxx**

 _So, what now?_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _Like, how are we going to kill King Garon?_

 _ **I'll find a way. I don't know why, but I feel as if the bell of battle is about to ring. And when it does, it won't be pretty.**_

 _I guess. I just hope you know what you're doing Amon…_

"So, who are we-"

"Lady Hinoka, you have visitors."

"Fucking rudeass…" If Kaze heard Amon mutter, he probably ignored it. He was still addressing the two people in front of him. 2 girls, one who looked about 19 and had deep crimson hair, while the other was younger, probably about 14, with pinkish hair. The older one looked at Amon with pure shock, while the younger one was hiding behind her.

'Siblings probably? Well, Kaze did call one of them Lady Hinoka so I should assume they're-' Amon was cut from his thoughts as the older girl ran up and brought him into a crushing hug.

"Oh Corrin! I thought we'd never see you again! After all these years, I thought… I thought…" The girl started sobbing into Amon's shoulder. He felt very uncomfortable and looked towards Felicia for help, but she just shrugged and mouthed for him to hug back. He did so, and only made the girl cry harder. After a bit more crying, she finally let go and wiped away her tears, but she still had a gentle smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry about that Corrin. It's just that, you were gone for so long, and that I'd never see you again. But then Ryoma said you came back to us, and I just had to see for myself." She then got a fire in her eyes as she spoke again. "But now that you're here, we can beat those Nohrian dirtbags who took you away!" Amon, although he was still a bit uncomfortable, was glad to hear that.

"So you're my older sister huh? Great to know that at least you have a backbone to take down the Nohrian Army." Amon quickly searched through Corrin's newly opened memories to find out her name. "Hmm… Hinoka, was it?"

"Oh my gods, you remember!" She hugged him into another bone-crushing hug as she laughed happily. A small voice brought Hinoka back to her senses as she turned to address it.

"S-sister? So he really is…?" The younger sister mewled out. Hinoka giggled as she ruffled her hair.

"Yes Sakura, this is your big brother, Corrin." The now-named Sakura edged over to Amon and did a deep bow.

"H-h-hello! M-my name S-sakura! I h-hope we can get along!" She sputtered out. Amon looked at her, and then laughed. Hinoka was taken aback and was about to tell him off until he started to gently ruffle her hair.

"Calm down kiddo, I won't bite. Just breathe, and then talk. Take your time." He said with a calm smile. The Demon General had gotten used to some of the children demons that popped up here and there in his time in Hell, and some were just as or even more timid than Sakura. Sure he'd eventually be rough with them once they grew a spine, but before then, ease them into things. Ruling by trust is a lot more effective than ruling with fear.

Sakura looked up at her newfound brother, and did as he told. Deep breath in, deep breath out… She gathered her thoughts, did another breathing exercise, and spoke again.

"I'm sorry for my behavior before. My name is Sakura, I hope we can get along, B-big brother!" She ended up that last part out, but hey, it's a start. Amon smiled at her attempt while Hinoka looked on, amazed. It was only Takumi and Mother that could calm down the girl's nerves, but 'Corrin' did so anyways, as if he's had experience with this.

"Now then, it's great that we're all together again, but why'd you call us here again?" Amon asked after ruffling Sakura's hair a bit more.

"Oh, crap! I almost forgot, we were to show you around the Castle!" Hinoka beamed.

"The Castle hmm? Sure, I'd love to. It'd be great to see everyone else in here."

"Well don't count on it" came a prickly voice from behind them. From behind a pillar, a teenage boy came out wearing clothes reminiscent of a hunter. At his side he carried a bow, but no quiver. But the strangest of all, was his hair. It was grey, but the most shocking thing was that-

 _It looks like a Pineapple..._

… _ **Fuck I see it too. Why did you have to bring that up?**_

 _To be fair, I can say whatever is on my mind, as only you can hear me. So I'm basically your conscious._

 _ **And for some reason, my conscious has a sense of humor.**_

 _Exactly! Isn't that the best?_

 _ **Sure, whatever makes you happy.**_

 _Heheh, now then, Pineapple guy doesn't look too happy to see us, do you think he's a part of the Royal family?_

 _ **Given his clothes and bow, I'd assume so.**_

 _Pineapple Lord maybe?_

 _ **First Lobster Lord now this? Your comparisons will never cease to amaze me Corrin.**_

 _Aw, how nice of you Amon!_

 _ **Sure.**_

Amon didn't realize how long he was in his mind, as the prickly teen was now looking even more annoyed with him.

"-ven listening to me!?" He managed to catch.

"Sorry, what did you say? Sort of spaced out there."

"Tch, 'spaced out', sure thing _Nohrian._ Look, everyone else may think you're family, but you're not fooling me." The teen, after fuming for a bit, then seemingly calmed down. "Look Corrin, even though you look a lot like my big brother from all those years ago, even though I _do_ want to believe you, you coming from Nohr all of a sudden is just putting me on edge. So I'm sorry if I'm not exactly all buddy-buddy with you…" He then crossed his arms and huffed. Hinoka was about to say something until Amon spoke up.

"Takumi." This made the teen freeze. He stared at Amon with a shocked expression, as did Hinoka and Sakura. No one told him Takumi's name beforehand, so it only led to one explanation that quashed all distrust in Takumi's heart: He remembered him.

"I was right, that face whenever you got upset and wanted to throw a tantrum, or when Ryoma bested you in a mock duel. And you'd always come crying to me and Hinoka for help. How could I forget my rowdy little brother?" Amon said. Really, all he did was open Corrin's memory vault and after seeing the memories of the boy with Corrin, he acted as to how Corrin would act to get Takumi to trust them. It would be bothersome to have him be distrustful towards them, although Amon understood why.

The teen in question though, he was on the verge of tears as he ran up and hugged his long-lost older brother. Amon was taken aback as he regained control and awkwardly rubbed the boy's head. This made the boy cry harder into his shoulder.

"G-gods! I-I-I thought we lost you! I-I had g-given up all hope of seeing you again. I missed you so damn much Corrin!" He sobbed into his shoulder more until he finally took a deep breath and composed himself. "I-I'm sorry about that, but now I know. I know you're actually my brother, and although I'll still be a bit wary about you, I won't be cold to you. Not anymore…" He then took another deep breath as he dusted himself off.

"I'm glad you're doing fine Takumi. Now then, do you wish to join us on our tour?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like that. But even though I'm ok with you, I'm not too sure about that Nohrian woman you brought." Takumi said as he pointed an accusatory finger at Felicia. The maid looked around until she pointed at herself. "Yes, you! Don't think I don't recognize those clothes! They're Nohrian, and since you're a maid, I'd assume you're in cohorts with the Royal Family, aren't you?!"

"Takumi, calm down…" Hinoka tried to say to calm him down, but he just kept ranting.

"NO! She'll obviously betray us at a given moment to rat us out to the Nohrians!"

"Takumi…"

"Godsdammit! We shouldn't have trusted any Nohrian dogs that come into our-"

"Takumi." A single word spoken by Amon made Takumi freeze, although this time, the tone was stern and forceful. A tone only Ryoma and father when he was alive did. A tone that brought Takumi back to his senses and made him feel what an utter fool he made of himself. Amon then sighed as he spoke again.

"Look, I get it. Two Nohrians just showed up onto your territory, one of them is even your long-lost older brother. But remember this Takumi. There is a fine line between wariness and paranoia, and you're bordering on paranoia at the moment." Seeing as Takumi didn't look too convinced, but was nonetheless calmed, Amon continued. "Felicia isn't actually in service with the Nohrian family, but she works for me, as my retainer. She's from the Ice Tribe, who are trying to break away from Nohrian rule. So she's not dangerous at all to you guys, hell she might be a boon if we are to fight Nohr." As Amon finished, he didn't fail to notice Kaze's eyes narrow at the thought of fighting Nohr, but this explanation seemed to calm down Takumi to being civil again.

"I-is that so? …I'm sorry for my behavior Ms. Felicia, it was unbecoming of me as a Prince of Hoshido." He did a deep bow as he addressed Felicia, who looked on in surprise. Everyone else looked on in shock as well, as Takumi was usually too prideful to admit his faults. Amon however, simply smirked as he watched.

"I-it's alright, Lord Takumi! You couldn't have known, so you were completely justified!" Felicia tried to say to get Takumi to get back up, but he was still apologizing.

"Still! It was wrong of me to do so! Forgive me!"

"I-uh-er…"

"Just accept it Felicia." Amon sighed.

"Y-yes of course! I accept your apology, Lord Takumi!" And with that, Takumi got back up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, again. I'm trying to work on my attitude…"

"It's alright brother, as long as you understand." Amon then clapped his hands together, but deep down he was already tired of all of these antics the Royals have been doing. Too much damn stress, really. "Now then, I'd assume it's time for our tour that I was promised. Let's go!" And with that, he left to enter through a large door, in which the others laughed and followed along.

 **xxXXxx**

 _Wow, Castle Shirasagi is so huge! It's probably larger than Castle Krakenburg!_

 _ **Really? Didn't notice.**_

 _Bah, you're no fun. What do you think about it Amon?_

 _ **It's… quaint. Quiet, and calm. Like nothing could destroy this peace… it's disgusting.**_

 _What do you mean? I personally enjoy it._

 _ **Well that's because you were raised as a naïve little boy. I am a warrior who only knows about battle and nothing more. This 'peacefulness' is nothing more than a ploy to keep other blissfully unaware populous of the dangers of the world. Once this pillar of peace falls, the rest of the Hoshidian spirit falls with it. Pitiful really.**_

 _You're being too cynical Amon. Just enjoy how things are, who knows? You might just like it here!_

 _ **Pft, 'might' is a strong word…**_

"And that concludes the end of our tour!" Hinoka said cheerfully. "And would you look at that, we even have some time to spare. And as much as we'd love to reconnect with you more, I'm afraid our time together will be cut short today. Mother wishes to see you." And speaking of, Queen Mikoto rounded the corner, giving a gentle smile that warmed even Takumi's heart.

"Hello my darlings, having fun with your brother perhaps?"

"Yeah, he's been a blast to hang out with. Plus his friend isn't as bad as I thought she'd be!" Takumi grinned. Amon and Felicia, although only knowing Takumi for the day, were surprised to hear that he warmed up so well to them. It seems Queen Mikoto was too, as she gave Takumi a big hug before going to Amon and hugging him too.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but you reigned in Takumi. I sometimes have trouble with him if we're being honest." The Queen ended up whispering that last part to Amon. "Anyways, Corrin. I'd like it if you'd take a stroll with me, for old times sake." Amon simply shrugged as he went along with Corrin's mother.

"Felicia."

"Yes, milord?"

"Stick with Hinoka and the rest for now, I'll be back soon."

"O-of course!"

 **xxXXxx**

The two of them have been walking for a while now, before ending up at a lake. The topics they talked about ranged from politics, to memories, to just plain simple friendly small-talk. It felt off in Amon's mind, to be acting instead of talking his mind. But it really wasn't his place to open to a human woman that claimed to be your mother. And although she is _Corrin's_ mother, she is not _his_ mother. His mother could continue burning in Hell for all he cared. He shook those thoughts from his head.

'Why am I thinking of that old hag now of all times. Tch.' Amon sighed as he stared off at the water's edge, when he saw a woman with long, light blue hair. She seemed to be… singing? Queen Mikoto seemed to stop and listen with enthusiasm. After the woman finished, the Queen and Amon slowly walked up.

"Wonderful as always, Azura."

"Ha-AH! M-mother! You scared the daylights out of me!" The woman, now named Azura, puffed. She then calmed back into a smile as she addressed the Queen. "Well now, what brings you here mother?"

"I can't just check on my own daughter?" After receiving a blank stare from Azura, the Queen sighed as she relented. "Ok, fine I'll admit. I came here to introduce you to someone." Azura tilted her head, confused by this. Queen Mikoto never really introduced someone to her unless they were part of the Royal family. Unless…

"Azura, meet Corrin, my long-lost son."

"Ah… hello then. My name is Azura."

"Hmph, couldn't tell from all those times Mother said your name." Amon sighed as he received a small glare from Mikoto. "Fine, pleasure to meet you. Happy?"

"It'll have to do… now then, I'll be at the city center. They are some worrying rumors coming about and I wish to quash them." Queen Mikoto then smiled warmly at the two as she departed.

"Wonderful woman, isn't she?" Azura started. "Here I am, a kidnapped Nohrian princess yet she treats me as her own daughter. She's too kind."

"Or foolish."

"Corrin! She is your own mother! Surely you shouldn't have these horrid thoughts about her?"

"Tch, I barely know her. All I know is that she's my mother, but that doesn't mean I should necessarily like her or agree with her." Amon growled. "Besides, what do you mean by kidnapped? I thought the Hoshidians were benevolent?"

And with that, Azura tensed up, even if just a bit. "I… When you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidians counteracted and stole me from Castle Krakenburg. But that doesn't-"

"I've heard enough dammit!" Amon suddenly burst out. "Neither side is the good, and yet both sides see each other as the damned devil! Just what kind of ass-backwards hypocrisy is that shit?!" He calmed himself after seeing Azura's widened eyes from his outburst, and sighed again in annoyance. "Tch, wipe your damn tears. If it'll make you feel any better I'll go to Mother's little gathering to change my mind."

"I wasn't crying… but it will ease me if you can see how Hoshido really is." She then grabbed his arm as she pointed towards the capital city. "Come on Corrin, let's be off!"

 **xxXXxx**

 _ **Just what I thought this would be… boring and full of shit.**_

 _Hey now, it's just a small assurance speech. Mother wouldn't be saying this if she weren't acting for the interest of the people._

 _ **So basically, she's just spewing shit.**_

 _What is your problem? What vendetta do you have against her?_

 _ **Weren't you listening to what Azura said? The Hoshidians aren't these benevolent beings they try to look like. They're just as bad as the Nohrians.**_

 _B-but…_

 _ **But nothing. Look, I'll just keep an open-mind here. Happy now kid?**_

 _Fine…_

Amon let out a mental sigh as he ended his conversation with Corrin. Sometimes he wonders what would've happened if he let Corrin be naïve on his own devices. He shuddered at the thought, and is forever grateful that he possessed the boy. He returned back to reality, which was by Mikoto's side.

Queen Mikoto was giving out a speech on the Nohrian rumors, and Amon wasn't actually paying attention to it. His eyes drifted among the crowd until he saw a… watery silhouette? How in the… wait what the hell is it doing? He tensed up as it raised its hand upwards, and something started to materialize. And when the energy came together it formed…

"The Ganglari?! How?!" Amon hissed to himself. "I threw that damn thing away into the Bottomless Canyon!" He then saw as the figure pointed the Ganglari skywards as it started to glow a sickly purple hue. Everyone in the crowd began to notice it, and then all hell broke loose.

The blade exploded into a million fiery shards, piercing many Hoshidians fatally, and killing many more from its initial explosion. The Royal Siblings present had tried their best to save as many people as they could, but even they didn't escape unscathed. One shard made its way towards Amon, who tried to dodge out of the way. But before he did, a white blur ran out in front of him, taking the full brunt of the attack. The blur got blasted in Amon's arms, and the person who it was shocked him to his very core. Queen Mikoto.

"A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine… but, why?"

The dying Queen meekly smiled as she looked up to Amon. "I-it's not… a crime… to care for… my own son… isn't it?"

Amon grew silent as his mind started racing with a million memories playing. And in all of them, he saw the Queen's gentle smile. And for the first time in his life, Amon felt grief. "M-mother… please, don't go…"

"It's nice, you know… to die in my son's arms…" And with one last gasp, her body went limp. Amon's mind was going crazy, as Corrin was wailing in pain in there.

 _UUUUWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _ **D-DAMMIT! I LET HER DIE!**_

 _THAT… DAMN… MOTHERFUCKER!_

 _ **I'LL**_

 _FUCKING_

 _ **K**_ _I_ _ **L**_ _L_ _ **H**_ _I_ _ **M!**_ _!_ _ **!**_ _!_

" **MOTHER!** "

Amon's eyes went pure yellow as he cried out to the heavens. His armor started to fade away as part of his arms separated into black blade-like appendages. His lower body started to morph into black armor with some white accents. Amon's skin was also turning into a blue hue, and he was crying out in pain as something was growing from his back and head. A pair of black wings with white insides suddenly burst out from his back and smaller black wing shot out from the sides of his head, with slender, black horns sprouting from his eyebrows, making some sort of demonic helmet.

Amon stopped screaming as he then started howling, revealing his serrated teeth and his hellish grin. His hands no longer looked human, as they had giants claws adorning them instead. And he grew a lashing tail with a scaled end. He just didn't look like a human being anymore.

" **So then… who wants to fucking die today?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU TO SCARED TO FACE DEVILMAN?!"**

 **And done! Damn this took a bit to get done with, because life hates me. But chapter 2 is done, and if it seems rushed, I'm sorry about that. Just wanted this out, plus the chapter was getting too long. I wanted to get the initial Devilman transformation out before ending this chapter. Well, next chapter will be out whenever I can get to it, but hopefully a lot of things will change storywise with certain events playing out. Thank you, please review, and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Before we get started though… PERSONA 5 IN SMASH BROS HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK?! Ahem… anyways, I'm not dead! School's about to let out for Winter Break in 2 weeks, plus I'm finalizing some stuff for college soon too. I should be working more on other stories too. Monthly Girl's GioGio should be back up soon-ish, I stopped for a bit because I got burnt out. Well then, onto the show!**

" **YOU ASSHOLES BETTER READY YOURSELVES! BECAUSE I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART, LIMB BY LIMB!"**

Corrin and Amon only had one thing on their mind: Bloodlust. The two souls wished for nothing more than the death of every damn enemy that tries to block their path. And it seems these… watery warriors would be their targets. Said warriors smirked as their leader goaded on Amon to strike him. However, it seems that Ryoma took the taunt instead, challenging the leader to a duel.

"You… You monsters! I shall strike you down from where you stand!" Ryoma then turned to the rest of his siblings as he readied Raijinto. "Everyone provide back-up to Corrin! Even if he doesn't look like it, that's still our brother in there!" The other Hoshidian siblings reluctantly readied themselves for battle upon Ryoma's orders. However, a certain blue-haired girl had looked onto Amon with curiosity.

'I doubt that a Dragon is to look like that… just what are you Corrin…?'

 **xxXXxx**

Amon had slashed through a unit of soldiers with his renewed Devil abilities, specifically his _**Devil Cutter**_ , which easily shattered any defense the watery apparitions tried to muster up. But every kill somehow made him even more pissed. The beings had the audacity to _laugh_ upon their death, as if taunting his powerlessness. Oh, he _will_ show them fear, even if he had to kill every last one of them.

" **I'm getting bored and pissed. How much of these asshats are left!?"**

"About 9, barring the leader..." Takumi spoke up. His voice sounded hollow, devoid of any emotion. The only thing he showed was no remorse to the invaders upon them as he struck one dead with his bow. "Make it 8…"

Hinoka was the next to speak up, her voice filled with rage. "More like 7! GRAAAHH!" She sliced through another watery soldier who, like the rest of his fallen comrades, simply laughed as he was cut down.

" **Hmph, utter garbage among us…"** Amon declared as he decapitated one of the last few soldiers. As for Ryoma's side, he was in a bind. The hooded leader held an iron sword at his throat and mocked him. Ryoma only looked up in defiance despite his situation. Amon saw this and grew angrier again. **"Dammit! I can't wait to bash that fucker's skull in!"** Amon's wings burst out violently as he sped towards Ryoma and the hooded fighter. He grabbed and crushed the blade before using his free hand to rip off the assailant's sword arm. Th hooded figure didn't flinch at this action. In fact, he was amused by it. Amon's angered flared up as he tried to smash the hooded assassin down, but the being leapt backwards to avoid the blow.

" _ **KeHeHeHe… DeViLmAn YoU sAiD? wHaT a JoKe!"**_ The being then threw up his middle finger with his free hand before starting up again. _**"ThE dAmAgE hAs AlReAdY bEeN dOnE, yOuR qUeEn… IS DEAD!"**_

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Amon dashed forward and decapitated the assassin. The watery head flew off and landed with a silent splash. It stared up at Amon mockingly as it embraced death.

" _ **PfT, kIlL mE tHeN. iT wOn'T bRiNg BaCk YoUr Oh-So-PrEcIoUs 'MoThEr' YoU sCreAmEd OuT fOr…"**_ Amon went on to crush the being's head beneath his heel, until the water faded away, revealing a face that enraged him. The decapitated head now belonged to a C-Class Demon from Hell. Amon quickly splattered the head into pieces as he grew silent. The demon's last words had made him boil over on the inside.

" _ **AmOn…"**_

 **xxXXxx**

After the dust had settled, rain had starting to drizzle down. Amon looked over to Queen Mikoto's lifeless body and sighed. Her life was abruptly taken away from her, and so soon. Just to save… him? Was he really worth saving? Amon couldn't even consult Corrin, as he fell silent ever since the transformation. However, something wet pricked Amon's eyes, and a pang of pain pulsed from his heart. But it wasn't any physical pain, nor was it coming directly from himself. It seems Corrin's emotions took over him, despite Amon being in control. The rain ending up grabbing their attention as he looked skyward, his wicked wings drooping somberly as he did so.

And thus, bitter tears wept down Amon's face, and in his head, Corrin had unleashed a pain-filled cry. Amon took pity on him yet decided that silence was golden in this somber situation. Amon then shut his eyes, embracing the rain and the pain with it.

The Hoshidian royals lowered their heads quietly as they reminisced of their now departed mother. Sakura started to break down and fell to her knees, with Hinoka trying to calm her down despite shaking herself. Ryoma had a darkened expression upon his face as he said his farewells to his mother. Azura looked away, as if ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help. And Takumi was weeping bitterly as he shook his head in fury. He then pointed a finger at Amon, still in his devil form as he shook violently.

"Y-You! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING TO BE OUR BROTHER, JUST SO YOU CAN CAUSE CHAOS!"

"Takumi…"

"Shut the hell up Azura! That… THING, is not related to me. Corrin is dead, and it used him to bring hell onto us." Takumi tried to ready Fujin Yumi, but he then threw it down in frustration as he broke down. "Then why… why… WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!" He burst out into a broken sob as he cried to the sky above. Amon was silent towards Takumi's outburst, as he thought it was justified. However, he'd remain silent, as any move now would be a bad idea.

"Takumi." Ryoma's voice solemnly whispered as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Your anger is justifiable, I cannot argue that. But the events that transpired here, they were not Corrin's fault. It was the Nohrians who would try to kill our mother, using these… things to get to us. Plus, he helped us defeat those things too. That being before us is still Corrin, I know it."

"…Gods damn us all… I-no, _we_ lost everything…" Takumi's voice then went hollow. "Ryoma, I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen to us, to Hoshido, everyone. What are we to do big brother?" Ryoma's face was still stoic as ever as he stared at the destruction of Hoshido's capital.

"We have no choice." He turned to address everyone present. "My siblings, this unprovoked attack on Hoshidian territory shall not go unnoticed. Hoshido and Nohr… are officially at war." This statement shocked everyone present, except for Amon and Azura. Amon was indifferent, but Azura looked solemn. Just then, Yukimura ran to the group, obviously distressed.

"Milord!"

"Hm? Yukimura, what's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that the Queen is dead, Nohrian forces 200 strong have amassed by our border plains!"

"I see... Yukimura, assemble some 200 men, we leave at dawn."

"W-wait! Surely you don't mean to…"

"I do, Yukimura."

"…Although this is not what Queen Mikoto would've wanted, it seems we have no other option…" His eyes then wandered over to Amon, who was now out of his mourning and was now facing the group. "Is that thing the one that killed Queen Mikoto…?"

"No, that is Corrin. I would've said it was a water dragon, but it seems a lot like a Devil than a dragon… And I'm not sure if it's berserk now…" Ryoma said that last part gripping Raijinto strongly. However, Azura stepped forward instead. "Azura, what are you…?" And then, she began to sing, with water droplets floating around her as her pendant radiated.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

Amon had shifted a bit as his wings burst out from his back, giving off a threatening aura. Mainly due to Corrin raging in his head, causing his body to tremble in rage.

 _GRAAAAHHHHHHH_

 _ **Snap the hell out of it, Corrin! What the fuck is the matter with you?!**_

 _I JUST… WANT THE NOISE… TO STOP!_

 _ **It's gonna stop, just calm the fuck down!**_

 _Kill… Kill… I'LL KILL HER!_

 _ **You berserk piece of-**_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Amon had then stopped trembling and was now in shock. As soon as the song finished, Corrin had suddenly went silent, and his entire body felt as if it was cleansed. The soothing aura of the song quickly faded as her pendant lost its radiance as she fell to the ground, panting. Amon stared down at her, still in his Devilman form, but with a lot more control of it than normal.

"That song… really takes a lot out of me…" She panted. Azura then looked up to see Amon, still in his Devilman form, peering down at her. She expected the worse as she closed her eyes. "If you're going to kill, at least do it as yourself…"

"… **What in the hell are you talking about Azura?"** Amon said before transforming back into Corrin's body. Somehow, his armor and everything had not been affected by the transformation. He then held out a hand for her to grasp onto, which she hesitantly took. "Didn't expect me to be able to shift back into human form, did ya?"

"Heh, I guess not…" She then smiled meekly as she got back onto her feet. "Thank you, Corrin."

"Tch."

 **xxXXxx**

 _ **Corrin?**_

…

 _ **Are you there?**_

… _What did I- no WE do?_

 _ **We killed the ones who killed your mother.**_

 _But then we became a monster, I went berserk and tried to kill Azura. I don't know what would've happened if I were in control…_

 _ **Well you weren't, and good thing too. I rather have you not ruin my true form with your rage.**_

 _But-_

 _ **But nothing. If it weren't for me, everyone in that damn city center would be dead except us.**_

…

 _ **Hmph, I'd expect a miracle for them to forgive us.**_

Amon had simply stared down the Hoshidian nobles, watching their next actions carefully. If they want to kill him, he'd let them try, but he could never know. Ryoma also gave him a stare down as Takumi glared viciously at him. The atmosphere was tense until Ryoma sighed and gave in.

"Whatever you may be, I want you to know that we will always be brothers, Corrin."

"Hmph. Whatever lets you sleep at night." Amon's face then turned dark. "Now then, what now? With the Que- I mean mother dead, the Nohrian army may start advancing upon us soon."

"Actually, milord," Yukimura had decided to chime in. "They've already amassed at our border. Lord Ryoma had already said we are to fight them there. Are you joining us, Lord Corrin?"

"…Fine. I need answers anyways…"

"Answers?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Let's go."

 **xxXXxx**

After gathering their forces, the Hoshidian army had went onwards to intercept the oncoming Nohrian force. Amon had to explain things to Felicia, so she understood what was happening.

"So this is it, huh? We're going to war with Nohr?"

"It would seem so, but at the same time, I don't want to side with Hoshido on this issue."

"You don't wish to fight against your Nohrian family, milord?"

"It's not that, it's a bit more… personal…"

"Alright… but, Milord?"

"Hm?"

"Please remember: You're not alone."

Amon scoffed at the statement, but mostly kept his thoughts to himself. If these humans want to get themselves murdered by demons, then for all he could care go ahead. This was _his_ war now, and he is going to find out where the rest of these demons are popping out of and put an end to it. Hoshido and Nohr can tear themselves apart for all he could care. Amon was then ripped from his thoughts as Ryoma rallied his forces upon reaching the advancing Nohrians.

"Allies! The Nohrian army has wronged us many-a-times in the past! This is our retribution!" He then turned to the commander of the forces, who was…

 _Wait a minute, is that Xander?!_

 _ **Looks so, and?**_

 _What is he doing?! We have to talk him out of this!_

 _ **Are you that naïve, boy? As it stands, he is our enemy and if he tries to get in our way, we take him down.**_

 _No, you're wrong!_

 _ **Will you just-**_

 _SHUT UP! I'm taking over from here!_

 _ **What in the- Dammit Corrin!**_

"Xander! What are you doing?!" Corrin, having stolen back control of his body from a very angry Amon, cried out to the paladin. Xander's face seemed shocked, yet relieved upon seeing Corrin.

"Little Prince! I never thought I'd see you again! Father said it is time for us to show our strength against the Hoshidians." He reached out a hand for Corrin, who had forced his way to the forefront of the oncoming battle. "Come back to us, Corrin." However, a crack of electricity made Xander retract his hand as Ryoma stepped forward.

"Over my dead body. Corrin is my brother, and you will NOT take him away again!"

"Hmph, you foolish prince. Corrin may be brother by blood, but our family has shown him more care than you Hoshidians ever would!"

"You Nohrian dog! Have you nothing better to do than spout lies and slander?!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Amon, who had now shaken away control from Corrin again, yelled out in annoyance. "You're both getting on my damn nerves!" Xander and Ryoma both looked shocked by this outburst, and it was due to the shock that Amon continued. "It's very obvious that you two want me to side with one of you, and both have valid reasonings to do so. Hoshido was unjustly attacked by Nohr, the Queen killed by the sword King Garon gave me. It only seems fair that the Hoshidians would want vengeance. Likewise, you Nohrians, wanting the light that Hoshido refused to share, decided to forcefully take it. It's a noble cause and I will not doubt it.

"However, both of you fail to see the faults in yourselves and your kingdoms. Ready to throw your own lives away just to lash out at each other's neck, not even caring who you harm in the process. Pitiful, really. So to answer your questions _brothers_ …" He glared at them both as he proclaimed the last part of his speech. " **I refuse to choose a side. Both Hoshido and Nohr can burn to Hell for all I care.** "

 **xxXXxx**

Amon's proclamation shocked everyone present. No one expected him to make this choice, especially not the two crown princes. Their shock quickly eroded into anger and pain as they readied their weapons and aimed them at Amon.

" _Little Prince_ ," Xander spat venomously. "I know not from where you got this idea in your head of Nohr burning to ash, but if I must beat it out of you, I will. You WILL return to Nohr!"

" _Brother,_ " Ryoma similarly spat out. "For you to completely disregard everything Hoshido has done for you, to disregard mother even- no, I'm glad she's dead now. So she won't have to bear the burden of seeing the disgrace of a child you've become. I will set your head straight and bring you back to Hoshido, even it's by force!"

"Bring it on, assholes." Amon laughed darkly. He then roared out as he transformed into his Devilman form, a cocky grin stretched across his hellish face. **"Because honestly, fuck you both."**

The three-way battle between Amon, Xander, and Ryoma had begun, and with it, the Hoshidians and Nohrians began fighting too. Xander was taken aback by the transformation, but quickly got over himself as he gripped onto Siegfried with all his might. Ryoma did the same with Raijinto as he glared daggers at Amon.

"I do not care which form you take on Corrin, I will strike you down!"

" **Go ahead, bite me,"** Amon growled as he flapped his demonic wings, winds bellowing from the evil wingbeats. **"But just to let you know, my name's not Corrin anymore. IT'S DEVILMAN!"** And with that last statement, both crown princes charged at Amon.

Ryoma had tried to jab Amon with his blade, but the Devilman side-stepped his strikes and kicked him away. Xander then rushed in to follow up on Ryoma's attack, only to be struck by Amon's wicked tail. Amon growled as he dashed up to Xander's falling form and delivered a strong haymaker to his face, leaving the crown prince's face bloodied as he went flying further. Amon then went to attack Ryoma, only for lightning to strike his wing. He stumbled across the ground as more lightning bolts rained down upon him. Dealing with a burnt wing, he only narrowly dodged some bolts, while others struck his winged ears and legs. Amon pushed past it as he was able to launch a hard kick to Ryoma's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

Amon had tried to then leave the two beaten warriors, but a slash to his back proved him wrong.

" **Ngh?! What the fuck?!"** He fell to the ground as a boot slammed into his chest. Above him was a battered Xander, but Siegfried was pointed at his throat.

"Now then, do you surrender, boy?"

" **How about no, you goddamn square!"** Amon's antennae shot out from his brow, piercing Xander's shoulders, who stumbled back in pain. **"Hope you like electricity, bitch!"** He sent violent shockwaves to Xander's body via his antennae, which made the prince cry out in pain. This torture session was cut short as a katana sliced through the antennae, making them retract and ending Xander's suffering. **"So, you're still standing tall, huh Ryoma?"**

"Silence, I will stop you!" The samurai cried as he sliced at Amon. The Devilman guarded against the blows, but the cuts were going deep. He then growled as the fight had ended up going on far longer than he would've wished it to be.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Amon cried out as he blasted away Ryoma with a Devil Beam. The Samurai was launched into Xander and they both ended up battered. The two swordsmen rose up, tired and beaten. Amon had thought that was enough, seeing as how the soldiers on both sides had since stopped fighting upon seeing the beatdown given to their princes. Amon sighed as he stared down at the two royals. They had a lot of pride and courage, he'll give them that. And persistent too, very persistent. But this has to end now.

" **I think we can agree that you both are severely beaten. Now then, listen to me. I. Refuse. To. Choose. A. Side. I will NOT fight for Hoshido or Nohr, I fight for those I must protect."** Amon's face became dark as he remembered the death of Mikoto, and the start of his mission. **"The people I fight for, they are not only Hoshidians, or only Nohrians, but all of humanity."** Amon froze as Corrin had decided to snatch back control from him, making him pissed. **"Mother's death… it opened my eyes. It showed me that there's something else out there, wanting to kill us all. And I'm going to stop that, for the betterment of us all. So forgive me for my selfish goals, but until you open your eyes as well, I will not join either of your causes."**

Corrin's speech left the princes stunned at what transpired, but they knew that Corrin was still in that body somehow. Xander was the first to speak.

"If what you're saying is true… then who or what is our common enemy?"

" **I don't fully know. I only have a slight idea, and even to that it's not enough. Besides, this is my problem to deal with. Neither of you should go through what I will."**

"I see… if that's the case Corrin, so be it." Ryoma calmly said, his expression somber. "Just know that Hoshido will not side with your cause then. As from today forward, you are a traitor to Hoshido and her people." Ryoma then got up and staggered over to his siblings back to Hoshido.

"I agree with Prince Ryoma's sentiment. If you will not join our cause, then you are against it. I'll have it be known that you are now a traitor to the Kingdom of Nohr as well." Xander's expression then softened as he departed, and his voice lowered to a mere whisper as he left. "Good luck, Little Prince."

"…" Corrin shifted back to his human form as he saw the two armies leave the Hoshidian field. So it would seem that it's Amon and him against to world… to save it. How ironic.

 _ **Hmph, who the hell needs them anyways.**_

 _Still, it feels wrong to betray both of them like that._

 _ **Be sentimental another time, we have a job to do.**_

 _Yeah, find out where the devils are appearing and stop it. By the way, what made you want to do this in the first place? It's not like you to care for humanity all of a sudden._

 _ **It's like what you said during your 'grand' speech, the Queen's death opened my eyes. Her death made me realize how utterly fragile humans are. Despite us only knowing her for a short amount of time, it felt… unjust and unfair how her life was ripped from us like that.**_

 _I agree… But all of this, it's very confusing, to say the least. I went from being a solitary prince to a Devilman who will fight his own kind for humanity._

 _ **Heh, I guess you can see it that way… I swear I'm going soft because of you. If you weren't holding me back, I could've accidently killed one of those crown princes.**_

 _True, but you really shouldn't have instigated them that much._

 _ **It was the only way for me to get them off our backs. I thought it was a good idea.**_

 _Even so, you should-hm? Looks like there's some people left. Wonder what's up with them?_

 _ **Oh? So there are. Looks like it's Felicia, Kaze, Rinkah, and… Azura? I'll go talk with them.**_

 _Try not to scare them away._

 _ **Bite me.**_

Amon silently turned to face the newcomers walking towards him. If he was a betting man, he'd say that these four would want to join his plight. As if he'd let them anyways.

"…" Amon silently judged the four humans standing before him. But before he could voice his concerns about them joining, it seems Azura spoke up.

"Corrin, I know you don't want us to join you, because we are humans. But please, let us help you. We want to help you."

"And I understand that, but this is-"

"Not only your war anymore." Now this statement caught Amon off-guard. What did Azura mean by not only his war anymore? Was there something he was missing? His stunned silence allowed Azura to continue. "The enemy we faced back in the Hoshidian capital… they were Demons, weren't they?"

"What?!"

"So then the apparitions that attack the Queen were…"

"Bullshit!"

Felicia, Kaze, and Rinkah voiced their concerns respectively. Amon's face only darkened as he remembered the events of the day before. He clenched his teeth before nodding curtly. This shocked the group, barring Azura and Amon. Azura then decided that enough was enough, and in order to convince Amon to let her and the others join him in his plight, she'd have to tell him her story. Of a kingdom that fell into Hell.

"Corrin… no, I know that isn't your name now. Tell me, what is your real name, Demon?"

Amon was unfazed by the jab, half-expecting this question to come up sooner than later. But he conceded anyways. "…I'll tell you in the Ancestral Plane. Lilith, if you will." Upon that command, a small, blue fish-like dragon shimmered from nothingness, surprising the rest of the group. Felicia was the first to respond.

"Wait, that's OUR Lilith?! The stable girl?"

"I'll explain everything soon, just bear with me."

"Alrighty then, let's go! Next stop, the Ancestral Plane!" The little dragon cheerfully exclaimed. The small group was then enveloped in a warm light before being teleported to the Ancestral Plane and gone without a trace.

 **xxXXxx**

The Ancestral Plane was still the same as ever, with only a few new additions added by Lilith: A temple, Amon's Treehouse, a medium-sized living quarters, and a Records Hall. The group had been teleported to the entrance, where a frantic-looking butler had been pacing, but looked extremely relieved upon seeing Amon.

"Milord! I'm glad to see you safe!" The butler cried out happily. Corrin had decided to snag back control to talk to him.

"Jakob? How did you get here?"

"Oh that, well you see, I was trying to chase after you once we heard that you were captured by the Hoshidians. Unfortunately, I ended up getting lost and was starting to get exhausted. I would've died in the middle of nowhere had Lilith not found me. After being explained how everything worked here, I fixed it up after getting proper treatment. I patiently awaited your return ever since, Milord."

"I see… Well then, good job Jakob. But as it stands right now, I don't think I should be speaking here." Corrin then relinquished control back to Amon as he adjusted himself. "C'mon, I've got a lot of explaining to do now."

 **xxXXxx**

"So, Amon was it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so these demons, if left unchecked, can wreak havoc upon the world?"

"Precisely. A-Tiers are bad enough, but if a single S-Tier breaches the Kekkai Barrier, we're fucked." Amon ignored the glare given to him by Lilith as he continued. "It was by pure chance that I was able to squeeze myself through the barrier, due to the sheer amount of bloodlust and carnage in the Nohrian arena. It expanded the tiny hole in the barrier, but I killed many low-class demons before I made my way through. Which is when I possessed Corrin and everything else that followed.

"If we want humanity to survive the oncoming invasion of demons, we're going to have to plug up any and all holes in the barrier. And due to my… less than savory status, I doubt that Koenma would help us out." Amon grumbled. 'Like he would anyways. I doubt that he even has a Spirit Detective in this world as of yet. But I digress.'

"I see… well then Amon, your story is a very complicated one to say the least. Demons, Angels, an angry God, and Spirit World. Honestly, this sounds too extravagant to be true… but I've got no choice to believe it. Demons did ruin my home and made it theirs." Azura sighed out. It seems that it's time to reveal her standing in this world. It wouldn't harm her anyways; the curse was broken the moment that _she_ arrived.

"My home is not actually Nohr," This got a raised eyebrow from Kaze, who had stated earlier that he had assisted in her kidnapping. Said event making Amon pissed, but he didn't let it show. "My true home is, or well was… Valla." Azura paused, awaiting the curse to take effect, but it seems that she was right. The demon did break it. "It was once a beautiful place, where the humans lived peacefully with our resident Silent Dragon, Anankos. However, one day, Anankos had grew violent and took to the skies, leaving us confused onto what was happening. It was only when Anankos' dragon form was sent flying through the floating isles that we understood that we were under siege by forces that were far stronger than our Silent Dragon. The army had already made their way to the battlefield, but the enemies were unlike anything we've ever seen before.

"They were an assortment of all sorts of grotesque beasts, all filtering in from some sort of rift that looked large in stature. The creatures called themselves Demons and they were advancing upon us. Anankos led the army and they fought back fiercely, killing many. But the demons were slowly advancing closer. The King had led an Exodus of our people out of Valla, warning us of the Vallite Curse, as it would instantly kill us if we utter a word about it outside the realm. I was running away with my mother, Queen Arete, when I saw the Demon leader fight our God. His name rang out loud and clear as he pushed down Anankos. His name was Zennon, the Demon King.

"The worst part came when the people of the Exodus were starting to transform into demons themselves. We didn't understand at first, but then _she_ appeared. A demoness with a large head and chaotic eyes. She proclaimed herself as… Psycho Jenny, and that she had lifted the curse with her powers, as to let the demons roam the overworld freely. Mother had defended me as we fled for Nohr. From there we met King Garon, who took us in with open arms. He was initially a kind man, but then…" Azura went silent after this, as if not wanting to talk about the events afterwards.

Amon took this as her point to stop. "So, it seems that there's a giant rift in this Valla. Let's go there then."

"You can't! We're not strong enough!" Azura cried out. "You don't know what those things could do, even if you're an A-Tier demon, Zennon is an S-Tier, he WILL kill us all if we waltz in unprepared." Azura stayed silent until she uttered her closing statement. "We… We have to kill King Garon first. A demon possessed him, and that's why he's war-hungry. He takes direct orders from Zennon and is trying to tear up more rifts in the overworld with his war. I know you don't want to involve yourself in this war, but if we want to end the Demon Invasion… we have to kill the King."

"…Fine. I've been wanting to give that asshole his just desserts for a while. I don't think our plot against the King will go well with either of my families. Hoshidians would think that although it's a just cause, their damn honor code would prevent me from stealing the kill. And the Nohrians would straight up try to kill me for attempting to assassinate the King." Amon was left deep in thought as he examined his team. He gave them a studious look before sighing.

"Dammit all… Alright then, we kill that bastard. After we get stronger, we descend into Hell. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The group unanimously replied, making Amon grin.

"Good. Now then, are there any reports of nearby demon activity that we can follow up on?" This got Kaze's attention, as the rest of the group turned serious. This was going to be the first, out of their many missions.

"Milord, before I arrived, I did hear from Nohrian soldiers that there were some strange sightings coming from a town nearby the Hoshidian-Nohrian border, on the Nohrian side."

"Alright then, gather whatever you need. Once you're ready, we head to Nohr." The group nodded as they prepared to start their war against demons, and thwart their invasion of their world. Hopefully, they make it out of this alive…

 **xxXXxx**

After the group had left the mortal plane with the aid of Lilith, they were gone without a trace, unseen by anyone. Well, almost everyone. One figure had seen them leave and had observed the events that happened prior with disdain.

"I don't understand… I thought we came back to stop this war. So why did it start up anyways?" a male's voice asked to no one in particular, his voice sounding like a teenager's. He closed his eyes as he gripped his blade. The blade, seemingly lost to time, yet its cool metal rests in his hands right now. The Sword of Fate, the Yato. The teen closed his eyes as he went into the deep recesses of his mind. It was there that he got his answer.

 _ **Fate has a such a strange way of working itself, Kana. After our trek back into time, we had to ensure that he would make the right decision, even if it wasn't actually himself…**_

… _I-I still don't understand._

 _ **Heheh… it's fine if you don't get it now. But it seems that with a few adjustments, already our future is changing.**_

 _I hope so… This plan of yours… it better work._

 _ **It has to. After all, I am not called The Fallen Archangel, Satan, for nothing.**_

 **Haha yes, I actually didn't procrastinate with this chapter, as I'm getting so much damn inspiration now! Anyways, as you can see, a LOT has changed story-wise, and a bit of a disclaimer: Due to the nature of the crusade, Amon's army will not get as many people to join his side as Corrin did. Mainly because fuck Corrin's Mary Sue everyone loves me thing. None of that. Shame on you IS. Anyways, second-gen characters done not bullshit?! Shout-outs to Marengo227's story "Hoshidian Prince, Nohrian Scum" for giving me the idea to use the future children system instead of "Lol Deeprealms" Also you may be wondering why did I use Male Kana? Well, it's mainly cause I really don't like Female Kana, plus I really enjoy seeing a Father/Son relationship more than Father/Daughter. Anyways, I've decided on pairings and army members. And Satan's here too, but he will actually have a vastly different role in this story than from his original story. Just know that he is more or less Chaotic Good in this story. That's all I got for right now, if you like the story, leave a review. Other than that, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Imma keep it real with y'all, I really like this story a lot. I hope you guys do too. As for some other things I've changed, such as Yato, I'll expand on that in due time. For now, enjoy the show!**

"So, our move is onto this village?"

"Yep, that's what it looks like Lord Amon!"

"How many times must I say it, leave those damn honorifics for Corrin. I'm just Amon, understand Lilith?"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But yes, our destination is that village. I'll transport you close-by it, but from then on, you're on your own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Lil."

"No problem Amon just be careful. That place could be crawling with demons."

"Hmph, and?" Amon crossed his arms as Lilith sighed, realizing arguing with the Devilman would be pointless. She enveloped Amon and his team in a bright light, and just like that, they were gone. Lilith only stared out to the spiritual ocean by her lonesome, obviously worried for the group.

"Be safe everyone…"

 **xxXXxx**

The group of 6 touched down onto a dirt trail leading into the small village. The first thing the humans had smelt was the burning of wood, but Amon was able to smell something much worse: Bloodshed.

 _Dammit, we're too late!_

 _ **It would seem so. This is bad, but we have a job to do remember?**_

 _Yeah, but-_

 _ **But nothing, let's go.**_

…

Amon and his band had started running towards the village but were stopped by 3 demons. A winged one, a furry beast, and a demon made up of plant matter. They lunged at the team, but Kaze, Jakob, and Felicia sliced through them quickly. A fourth one suddenly came up from behind, brandishing its bladed arm to slice up Azura. Rinkah however, had other ideas, as she ran up and caved in the demon's head with her club. The team flicked off the blood from their weapons as they carried onwards.

Rinkah was the first to speak up. "So those are demons, huh? They look tough, but they seem like small fry."

"Yeah, they're D-class at best. But don't let that make you underestimate them. Some of them can fight pretty damn dirty and can pack quite a punch compared to a normal human."

"So in short, always be prepared for anything?"

"Exactly. Now then, come on, we're almost here." The group had entered the village, and to their horror, the bodies of the former villagers were strewn all over the place. And they saw why, demons had trampled all over the village, feasting upon the dead humans. However, there still seems to be some sort of struggle left, as demon bodies were also strewn across the place as well.

Amon transformed into his Devilman form as he searched for any survivors. He ended up smelling the scent of 3 humans in the ruined huts in front of them.

" **I smell survivors. If they're able to live for this long, they must be competent."** Amon then started to hand out orders before he flew off to the direction of the huts. **"Kaze, I need you to find the humans and ensure their safety. Have Jakob accompany you. Azura, Felicia, and Rinkah, I need you three to watch our flank. I'm pushing their leader."** The team nodded as they followed their orders.

Kaze had went off ahead, with Jakob trailing behind. The duo had gotten to the huts rather quickly and found out there were 5 demons surrounding the humans. The demons had varying disturbing features, but all looked eager to kill the three humans before them. The 3 humans in particular were curious as well. There were 2 girls and one boy. There was a small, raven-haired girl wearing Nohrian dark mage clothes and had a scornful look on her face as she held the other girl. Then the redheaded boy was wearing Hoshidian tribal robes as he held off the demons with his scrolls. The final girl, however, was the anomaly here.

The brunette girl wore simple village rags, but she was unconscious and in pain. Despite her cloak covering most of her body, her clothes underneath were missing. But instead of having proper private parts, there was a grotesque horror growing on her body. Her breasts were replaced with some sort of mouth, her crotch was also replaced with another mouth cannon. Besides her naval were two wicked eyes that glared hatefully at the demons before her. And her torso was covered in disgusting, malformed skin.

One demon had tried to lunge at the unconscious girl, but the mouth cannons adorned on her body suddenly sprayed a white acid. The acid splattered all over the demon, causing it to scream in pain before it melted into nothingness. The other demons were shocked by the power of the acid, but then grew angry at the death of their friend. They went to lunge at the girl, which prompted the ninja and butler to act.

 _Snik!_

 _Snik!_

A dagger and shuriken pierce the brains of two demons as they keeled over, dead. The remaining two jumped back in shock. From the dilapidated roof came down the two men.

"Ninjas?!" The young boy exclaimed, but the girl next to him glared at him to silence as she reprimanded him.

"Hayato, don't be so quick to trust! We don't even know their intentions yet." The girl whispered harshly, her voice sounding more like a woman's than a girl's.

"S-sorry, Ms. Nyx… What do we do then?" Hayato whispered back to the woman. The witch remained calm, but simply shook her head, which meant to Hayato that he should stand down for right now. Good thing too, he didn't know how much longer he and Nyx could've held off the demons. Speaking of which, the last one had been sliced through as Kaze and Jakob launched a finishing blow on it. The two assassins turned towards the trio before them.

"That girl… is she alright?" Kaze asked the group, pointing at the unconscious girl. Nyx remained silent, which caused Jakob to sigh in annoyance.

"She obviously is. Please, allow me heal her." He said as he took out a staff. Nyx held the girl away from the men defensively, but a reassuring look from Hayato made her give in and relinquish the girl to the Butler. His staff started to glow with a blue hue, and the girl was starting to slowly wake up. Jakob finished as he handed her back to Nyx. The girl was now awake, albeit a bit groggy.

"Where… am I?" She tried to look up at Nyx, but a nagging feeling told her to look down instead. And instantly she regretted it. "AAA-MFPH?!" A hand covered her mouth as Nyx harshly shushed her.

"Foolish girl, we're deep in enemy territory and you want to scream? What, do you want demons to kill you too?" This line got Kaze's and Jakob's attention. Did she say 'Demons'? They'll talk about this later, now though they have to go.

"Look, we'll discuss everything soon. Right now, we have to go. Are you good to move, Miss…?"

"…Mozu. It's Mozu." The brunette girl muttered.

"Ok Mozu, can you move?"

"Y-yes, I can…"

"Good. Now then, let's run. My leader might need your help soon."

 **xxXXxx**

Amon was bursting through the ruined village, slaughtering demons left and right. Any that he failed to kill were followed up on by Rinkah and Felicia, with Azura using her songs to reinvigorate the group. The Devilman stopped as he heard laughter cackle amongst the ruins. The laughter sounded cocky as all hell, must be the leader. Amon rounded the corner and saw the leader before him. He was a short, blue demon who looked like a low D-Class. He saw Amon and froze a bit, but then his cocky demeanor returned as he saw the humans trail behind him.

" **Well, well, well… I guess there was some truth of the Hero of Bestia. You** _ **have**_ **gotten soft."** The demon rasped out. It smirked as it extended it's arms out. **"Truth be told, I thought you would be a threat, but seeing these humans before you just proves to me one thing. You're attached to them. How utterly weak!"** And with that, his hand extended to grabbed Azura before snatching her and then pointing a bladed finger at her throat.

" **AZURA! Dammit, why didn't I see that?!"**

" **Like I said, you're too damn soft. Although, Maybe it's just a testament to my own speed. Now then, I should introduce myself to you. My name… is Roto. And if you don't listen to me, I WILL kill this wench!"**

" **You… sleazy bastard!"**

The blue demon shrugged as it pressed its blade finger towards Azura's throat. **"Perhaps, but it's not if I win honorably anyways. I hear you Bestia love your honor. Well fuck that then. You play by my rules now!"**

Roto then looked around, until he saw the perfect opportunity. He decided to let go of Azura's throat. In that split second, Amon was already upon him, ready to swing. Roto had panicked, but then put up Azura as a meat shield. Corrin made his body stop itself right before Amon's fist connected. Amon gritted his teeth as he back away, causing Roto to laugh maniacally.

" **LOOK AT YOU! THE GREAT AMON, REDUCED TO A SERVANT OF HUMANITY!"**

" **SHUT IT, SHIT FOR BRAINS! THE MOMENT YOU FUCK UP IS THE MOMENT YOU DIE!"**

Roto was about to retort, but he then he decided to stay quiet as he saw Tollg coming up from behind to end Devilman's life. **'Just a bit further, and Devilman is dead! My plan is genius, no one can survive Tollg's acid spray!'**

But then, when Tollg came into view, the demon was actually worn onto a human girl as she made her way towards Roto, an enraged expression upon her face. Roto, upon realizing that one of the villagers had reversed possessed a demon, started to get angry.

" **DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DID TOLLG GET CAUGHT?! IMPOSSIB-"**

 _You are the oceans' grey waves~_

Azura began to sing, as Roto had lifted his bladed finger from her throat. He looked down in confusion, until it morphed into horror as he couldn't move his body anymore. Azura slipped away from his grasp as she picked up her naginata and slashed him over to Amon and Mozu.

"He's immobilized, take him!"

" **With pleasure!"**

"Wait, allow me." Mozu's voice caught Amon by surprise, but as he saw the fires of vengeance burning from behind them, he hung back. Mozu slowly walked over to the still immobilized Roto, who was now pleading for his life.

" **W-w-wait! We can talk this out, can't we?! Please I didn't mean to kill your family, I was just-"** A hard stomp to his chest caused the demon to cry out in pain. Mozu glared down at the groveler beneath her feet as she began.

"I lost… everyone. Just because you thought we were an easy meal. But now? The rest of the demons you came with are _dead._ All that's left of your pitiful gang is you. Not like you'll be left anyways." Mozu then made the acid burst out from her flesh cannons, covering Roto in it.

" **GRAAAAHHHHH! N-NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA-AAAAAHHHHHH!"** Roto's cries went unheard as Mozu delivered acidic vengeance upon her village's murderer. Her fleshy deformities started to fade into her body as she stood over the melting corpse of the demon. After the last remnants of the demon sifted into Mozu's body, all that was left was her bare body covered only with a brown cloak, and her raw emotions.

Mozu began to tear up before she burst into harsh sobs. Azura went over to comfort the girl as Amon went to rendezvous with the rest of the team. Mozu's bitter cries were heard by the team as they stood around, looking solemn. After 10 minutes, Mozu was quiet. Amon decided that the group should move onwards with the three new arrivals. This made Azura bewildered and argued with him.

"She's still shaken up by the events here, she can't go!"

"And what else do you suggest we do? We set up camp, tell stories to cheer her up, and tell lies to make her feel better? No, this is the true face of Hell." Amon sighed as he faced Azura again, but he was still serious. "Look, I understand that what she went through was pure Hell. She lost everyone and everything. But, make no mistake, she CANNOT go back to a normal life anymore. She will have to join us. It's that or death by either of the two Kingdoms."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because… she's a Devilman."

"She's a what?!"

"A Devilman… Basically, it's what happens when a Devil fails their possession of a human. If the human is strong-willed, the Devil merges with the human, losing their free will and soul. The Devil's personality, memories, and most importantly, their power, is transferred into the human." Amon scratched his chin as he thought about Mozu and Tollg. "Though that makes me curious… why is she able to recall Tollg? I'm pretty sure Tollg stays active no matter what, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"She may already have demon blood in her, allowing her to have even more control over a demon's power than a normal human should. Curious… but we won't look into it now. We'll have to take the girl with us and teach her how to battle."

"…I don't like this. But it seems we have no other choice. Alright, fine. But at least give her a day's rest."

"We don't have time for a day's rest. Give her 4 hours tops while we travel."

"What?! Why not leave her with Lilith?"

"Only a Dragon Vein user can access the Ancestral Plane and open it for others. Either you or I has to stay behind with the girl, and both options are out. So we travel by foot. Plus, time speeds up when we're in there, and I don't want to waste even more of it."

"I see… alright then. Speaking of, what about the other two?"

"Unless they're Devilmen too, I don't care. We started out in Nohr and we carry on Southbound. Relay my orders if you will." Azura sighed in frustration as Amon walked off. Well, if he wasn't going to make an attempt at being civil with their new teammates, then she might as well. After all, isn't she more or less the second leader?

 **xxXXxx**

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Azura greeted as she walked over to Nyx and Hayato, who were talking about something. Apparently, it must've been a reprimand, as Nyx gave Hayato a 'We're not done yet' look as she responded back.

"Oh, it's just you. Azura, was it?"

"Yes, that's right. I was hoping I'd get your names, I didn't catch it earlier."

"Hmph. If you must know, my name is Nyx." Upon seeing Azura about to ask a very obvious question, she cut her off instantly. "And despite what you're about to say, I am NOT a child. I was cursed with this diminutive form." She then nudged Hayato to get his attention. He then straightened up as he met Azura.

"S-sorry! My name is Hayato, pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He said as he gave a small bow. And seeing as Azura was about to ask another obvious question, he cut her off as well. "And no, I'm not a child either. I only look like this, I'm actually 19."

"Wow, you two must be asked that a lot, huh?" The two mages nodded as Azura continued. "But it's strange you know? It's rare to see a Hoshidian and a Nohrian get along… relatively well."

"This war that those foolish royals brought upon this land does not concern me. I can give less of a damn for it. As for this one here, well I think it's better for him to say his piece." She said as the boy began to speak.

"Oh, of course. You see, I had wanted to travel the world, and I had convinced my father to let me leave the Wind Tribe to do so. I traveled westward, looking for adventure and a chance to better myself in spiritual arts. Once I reached Nohr, I had my first encounter with demons. And they wanted to rip me apart, limb-by-limb." He shivered as the memory was brought back up. "I would've died there had Miss Nyx not shown up. She blasted them away with a powerful thunder spell and saved my life. Afterwards, I begged her to teach me how to perform magic like her."

"Likewise, I had initially refused to do so, thinking it would be a waste of effort to teach him my arts. However, the boy had cast a powerful Spirit Wind spell on a demon trying to sneak up on us. Needless to say, I was impressed and took him in. I trained him to be able to kill demons, and it seems that a journey is what he needed to grow even further. We gathered our belongings and went east onto this village, where we saw it under attack by more demons. We arrived too late, but we were able to slay some of them until we found the girl, Mozu. We protected her for a while until we were backed into a corner. That was when your ninjas came to help us, and the rest is history."

Nyx then took out a strange, small paper roll and brought it to her lips. She lit the end of her finger on fire with a simple fire cantrip and lit the end of the roll. She held the roll to her mouth with two fingers before exhaling out smoke. She had bored look on her face as Azura looked on with curiosity.

"…That roll, is it for medicinal needs?"

"Oh this? It's laced with drugs." Nyx then blew out another smoke cloud as she leaned back onto a tree.

"I-I see..." Azura then remembered what Amon had said before he left. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. We're moving Southbound, A-Corrin's orders." She almost slipped up there. Amon did say while they were in the Ancestral Plane that to others, always refer to him as Corrin. It is only in private that they are to refer to him as Amon. Luckily, the slip-up went unnoticed by the two mages as they nodded and went up ahead.

'Well, that was one problem down,' She thought. 'Now then, where's everyone else?' She looked around until she found the rest of the team, barring Kaze and Mozu.

"Oh, hello everyone! Where's Kaze and Mozu?"

"Oh, those two. Kaze had went up ahead already, but he also had Mozu on his back to rest." Jakob answered whimsically. "Poor girl was so exhausted that she didn't complain about sleeping on the ninja's back." He chuckled as he finished his recount. "Anyways, what did you need from us, Lady Azura?"

"Amon said to start heading Southbound, what for he didn't say." Upon this, Rinkah and Felicia excused themselves as they caught up with their leader, Felicia tripping over nothing as she did so. This left only Jakob and Azura behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"I will, don't worry. But, if you don't mind, can we have a chat? I'd like to learn more about a princess I never even knew existed."

"Heheh, certainly Jakob. But please, just Azura is fine."

"Alright then La- Azura. Hmm… This will take some getting used to…"

"Take your time Jakob."

"Y-yes, anyways, I've wanted to ask you something. That tune you sing sometimes, it is simply beautiful. Pray tell, from whom did you learn it from?"

"It was song that my mother had sung to me when I was small." Azura's face brightened as a warm smile grew across her face, remembering Queen Arete. Seeing the woman smile inadvertently made Jakob smile as well.

"Heheh, I see. But with what you said, or from what I inferred, that song… it's all you have left of her, isn't it?" Azura's smile faltered a bit as she grasped her pendant gently.

"Yes… the song and her pendant. They're all I have left of her, to remind myself of the good times."

"I see… well, I think it's a good thing you even have memories of your mother. I can't even remember my own mother's face at this point." He said somberly. This got a gasp out of Azura.

"Jakob… I'm so sorry. I must've been rubbing my fortune in your face, haven't I?"

"No no, it's quite alright milady. This world is riddled with orphans all around." Jakob's face went into a deep thought before he sighed. "Although… I would've like it if she had taught me some songs as well… I'm terribly sorry milady, but I'll take my leave here. It was nice chatting with you Azura." The butler gave her a small wave as he left to regroup with Amon. This now left Azura alone with her thoughts.

"Geez… If I had known about that, I would've worded myself a lot better…" She then sighed as she picked up her pace to regroup as well. "No point in mulling over it now, I'll just make it up to him next time then…"

 **xxXXxx**

After the rest of the team rendezvoused with Amon, he gave them the plan. They were to cut through a dense forest before entering the Port Town of Dia for supplies. It seemed simple enough for right now, and Amon said that they'll decide on what to do once they reach Dia, if demons don't hit it first. Kaze, however, had something on his mind.

"Milord, I've been wondering. We went to the village to find out if there was a hole in the Kekkai Barrier. Did you find any or did you not check?" Amon chuckled at the accusation, but still answered.

"What kind of leader would I be if I forgot about the one thing we came for?" He pointed over to a giant rubble pile some distance away from them. "Underneath all that rubble was a loose hole from Hell. It was just small enough for that D-class and his cronies to squeeze in from. I had managed to bury it, and when Nyx here met up with me, she was able to seal up the barrier for good, making a net that ensnares C-class and below who attempt to enter through it."

"And I'd like to think I did a good job at it. Who knows what Koenma would do without me." Nyx stated off-handily.

"Yeah, one helluva- wait, did you just say Koenma?"

"Yes, and? What business do you have with him?"

"If you know him, then that means… wait a damn second," Amon then threw an accusatory finger towards Nyx. "YOU'RE KOENMA'S SPIRIT DETECTIVE?!"

"No you buffoon."

"Oh, ok. Thank God, I thought for a sec-"

"He is." Nyx said as she pointed a thumb towards Hayato, who instantly straightened up upon being called out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! That runt is Koenma's detective?"

"Hey! Who're you calling runt, bat ears?!" Hayato yelled out. He and Amon quickly got into an argument, sparks already flying. Nyx sighed as she forced the two of them to focus back on her.

"Shut it, you fools. Yes, Hayato is the current Spirit Detective. And after witnessing his abundance of Spirit Energy, I've decided to mentor him, so he could grow stronger."

"Tch, fine. Works for me, as long as I'm not the one taking orders from that damn toddler."

'Heh, it seems luck was on our side then. Meeting with you was something Koenma had us do after your little… outburst a few days ago, _Amon_." Nyx said the last word with a hint of deviousness in her voice.

"So what? You gonna turn me in to Spirit World?"

"No, Koenma was actually surprised by your actions. A demon of your stature and level, wanting to save humans. It was only when we discovered that you were sharing a body with a human that he understood. So he sent us not only to keep an eye on you, but to assist in your plans."

"So, I think what she's trying to say is, we're part of your army now, Amon." Hayato finished. "Don't talk down to me, and we'll get along fine." Amon scoffed, but then sighed as he folded his arms.

"I guess I have no say in this matter, huh?"

"I guess not."

"…Goddammit. Welcome aboard the Hell Express, next stop… uhh, hey Kaze, where the hell are we even heading by the way?"

Mentally straining himself to not let out a long sigh, Kaze pointed towards the woods up in front of them. "The forest up ahead. I was going to talk about that next before we got into our discussion about the Spirit Detectives. I can see you don't know much about these woods, given your reaction." Kaze ignored Amon's glare as he continued. "The forest is dense, and it will make traversing it a bit of a challenge if you're not nimble enough to get through the density."

Felicia had then ran up to the group, with a bloodied letter. "W-we've got trouble!"

"What? What's with the letter, Felicia?"

"Read it for yourself." Amon grabbed the letter from her hands as he read it.

 _DON'T enter the Poacher's Woods at any cost, Yun. Some Nohrian soldiers went into it and they came out of it bloodied and beaten, some were even carrying the dead. We are tending to them over here in Dia, but they've been saying such strange things, like 'the demons are watching', and such. But whatever you do, don't venture into those woods. Whatever got these soldiers are probably still in there._

 _I hope I got to you in time,_

 _Dorian_

"…well then, that settles it. We're going through the woods." Amon said as he handed the letter back to Felicia. He then started to make his way towards the woods. "Kaze, rest the girl down somewhere and scout ahead for us." With a nod, the ninja gave Mozu over to Felicia as he departed into the shadows. The maid was left bewildered as she tried to reason with Amon.

"W-wait, you can't be serious Milord! The letter-"

"Gave us exactly what we needed to know. I agree with our leader, we're going." Nyx said coolly as she headed off. Hayato ended up following suit.

"C'mon Felicia, we ain't got all day. I wanna smash in some demon heads too, y'know?" Rinkah came up from behind the maid and pushed her along. Felicia sighed as she ran up towards the group. Jakob and Azura then followed soon after, the army now descending into the foreboding Poacher's Woods. And unseen by the them, a stranger stalks their movements and tails them into the woods.

 **xxXXxx**

Poacher's Woods. A fitting name for the place. As it goes, many Nohrian poachers come here to find any and all rare wildlife that they can get their hands on and sell them for high prices. The rarest prize in these woods are the Kitsune and Wolfskin races, two races of fox-humans and wolf-humans respectively. It was said that they are descended of the demon race they are based from, and as such carry a high market value. And it seems the Devilman army is encroaching upon this new territory.

The trees rustled with the wind, creating a low howl from the lush leaves. The team carried on through the dense forest, with no end in sight. So far, Kaze hasn't found anything, so the team was relatively quiet. But it wasn't about be that way for long, not for Amon at least.

 _Hey._

 _ **What do you want?**_

 _Geez, no hello or anything, huh?_

 _ **Just get to the damn point already.**_

 _Alright, alright… How do you feel about our newest members?_

… _ **They're… something else. I'll admit, finding out that a human became a Devilman isn't really something I'd expect to see in this world. Then again, I have a Spirit Detective and his master with us.**_

 _I see… Also why are you more scared of the Detective than his master? Shouldn't she pose a larger threat to us?_

 _ **That's the thing. She is enough of a threat as is, and she's scary that way. But the boy, well I can feel the Spirit Energy oozing off of him. He's a special one, and one I'll also have to keep an eye out for.**_

 _Mmhmm… one more thing. Who exactly can harness Spirit Energy?_

 _ **It seems like only certain humans can do so. Those humans are what you people call 'mages', but in reality, they're just Spirit Psychics who can control elements, like Nyx.**_

 _Alright then, I think I understand now. Oh, it looks like Kaze's back. Wonder's what's up?_

"Milord, I bring some troubling news. Nohrian soldiers have set up camp further ahead. And I doubt us showing up there will make them friendly, seeing as how we're all branded as traitors."

"What? How did they get through the forest? Are they injured?"

"They had some minor injuries but were a small band. What do you propose we do?"

"…We'll set up an ambush."

"Excuse me?"

"We'll hide in the bushes and trees. At nightfall, I'll knock out any guards by the gate. Once they're dealt with, Azura will sound a signal to get everyone to battle. The sheer amount of people would draw the demons out of their hiding spots. We can then take out two birds with one stone that way, but we'll have to pick and choose our battles then. Sounds good?"

"Very clever, milord. We'll be able to ambush them from any angle as well. Should I inform the others about the plan."

"Yeah. This will also give us enough time for Mozu to rest up before heading into combat again." And with that, Kaze was off to deliver Amon's plan to the others. It didn't take long for everyone to hide out around the Nohrian encampment. And so, they waited in their spots…

 **xxXXxx**

One and a half hours later, the Nohrian camp was preparing for another night in the area before moving onto Dia. The Devilman army hadn't been found out yet and were still ready to strike at any time. Two soldiers went up for guard duty as they made their way to the camp's entrance. One wore maroon Nohrian mercenary gear, while the other wore an orange variant of the mercenary gear. The maroon one then decided to strike up a conversation with the other.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder… why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, are there really Gods... watching over everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"…"

"…"

"What? No, I meant like what are we out _here_ , in this forest?"

"Oh, uh… yeah."

"What was all that stuff about the Gods?"

"Uh…hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hayato and Nyx, who were hiding in the trees above the two soldiers, were still on high alert. But even then, they tuned out the background chatter of the two men as they focused on the task at hand. Nyx had already felt the miasma of a demon nearby, it was only a matter of time before it came out.

"Hey, Nyx?"

"What is it?"

"H-how much longer do we wait…?"

"Until the demons rear their ugly heads, then we strike. Why?"

"…N-nothing…" Nyx had already saw through the boy's discomfort, and as she looked around, she knew why. The forest was getting darker and darker, and Hayato has a fear of the dark.

"Hayato… calm down and take deep breaths. I'll do it with you, come on." She held his hands as she gave him breathing exercises to relax. After a few rounds, Hayato stopped shivering, but he was still a bit disgruntled.

"Thanks Nyx… dammit all." Hayato's bottom lip quivered, but now in anger at himself. "How the hell am I supposed to be a Spirit Detective when I can't even face the dark? I'm 19 dammit, not a child!" He whispered-yelled to himself. Nyx had seen Hayato like this before, and it seems she still has some time before any demons come in. So she went over to a nearby branch that was next to Hayato and put a hand on his back.

"Hayato… You might think that being afraid is a weakness. That it's holding you back. But remember this: your weakness can be your strength. Your fear allows to rationalize your moves better. Koenma had his reason to make you a Spirit Detective, and I'm still training you am I not?" A nod from the boy was all Nyx needed to keep going. "Good. It's fine to be afraid of things. It's what separates a human from a demon. Don't ever forget that. And don't let your fears control you, you control them." She then returned to her branch as she finished. Hayato let out a deep breath as he digested his master's words and readied himself again.

"Thank you, Nyx… I needed that."

"Heh, no worries. You just needed a wake-up call, that's all." Their heart-to-heart came to an abrupt end as a cry came from one of the guards. The spirit mages got ready to strike down whatever demon decided to come out, but decided to wait just for a bit, as to observe whatever was below them.

"G-Grif! There's something out there!"

"Simmons, calm the fuck down!" The orange man, now known as Grif, pointed his sword in front of him. "Whoever is out there, just know that I got a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Please put it down then… I'm not trying to look for trouble." A young girl's voice said, shocking everyone present. Grif grabbed a torch and shone it towards the entrance of the camp, only to see a teenage girl before him. She wore a red cloak and an adventuring blouse. She had a two, almost unnoticeable lumps underneath her hood, and she had a streak of pure white along her greyish bangs. "Hi."

"Pft… PFFT AHAHAH! Oh man, I am never going to let you live this down Simmons. You got scared over a girl out of all things! Holy shit, that's gold." Grif held his sides as he continued laughing. Simmons grumbled in annoyance as he got back onto his feet.

"Uggh… alright, who are you and what are you here for?"

"Oh, yes of course, I'm sorry," She fiddled with her hands a bit before collecting her thoughts. "My name is Velouria, and I'm looking for a good friend of mine. Can you help me?" Simmons considered her plea for a bit before turning to Grif, who had finally stopped laughing.

'Grif, what the hell do we do?'

'Don't ask me, we're just regular ol' guards, remember?' Grif then thought about something before an idea popped into his head. 'Oh, we can ask Sarge, he'll know what to do!'

'Grif, how much of an idiot are you?'

'Dunno, depends.' Simmons sighed as he continued.

'Ok, let's see what Sarge would do if he was in this situation… he'd bash her skull in with a club, yell at us to get back to work, and go back to sleep.'

'Oh yeah… then what about Cap?'

'What about Ca- wait, actually he might actually do something here… alright, you distract her, I'll go wake up Cap and let him know about this.'

'Alright, knock yourself out. I'll work my patented Grif charm!' Simmons groaned as he left to get his commander, leaving Velouria with Grif.

"So, you ever play Grifball?"

"Grif… ball?"

"Yeah! It's like a regular ol' ball game, except we use clubs, swords, and the ball explodes!"

"That sounds… needlessly violent."

 **xxXXxx**

Silas was not having a good night. He had went into the forest yesterday, guiding his troops through the dense forest. They had run-ins with bandits left and right, which were no big deal for the trained soldiers. But the problem occurred when the first night rolled in. Hellish abominations started to ambush the soldiers, some even getting full-on possessed by them. The field commander shuddered as he remembered the horrors of the night, running a gloved hand through his grey hair to soothe himself.

'It's over, Silas,' He thought to himself. 'The men you lost… there's no bringing them back… Gods this'll be hell to explain to their families.' The man sighed again as he went over the map in his tent. According to it, they were halfway out of the forest, but that meant at least one more night with… them. And this encampment was made after 30 more soldiers were killed. He had went into this forest with 120 men, and he'll probably exit with about 10 shell-shocked messes.

A short 'sir' was heard outside his tent, and the knight allowed whoever it was to come in. The man was one of the few soldiers who didn't turn tail and run, a mercenary named Richard Simmons. He and 3 other of his comrades from their surprisingly small band of mercenaries met the Captain one night, asking for work. Silas had complied and saw their worth, in which their teamwork was unmatched. It made the man question why the team, called 'The Reds' were not heard of until now, and he got not answer. Silas had told the mercenary to speak, and so he began.

"Captain sir, we've ran into a little… uh, snag." Silas had already guessed, from Simmon's girly scream from earlier, to Grif's uncontrollable laughter. If he didn't witness their prior combat prowess, he'd assume they were a bunch of lousy rookies.

"Well then, what was it that made you scream out?"

"Oh, you heard that? I-I'm sorry sir, it won't-"

"It's fine Simmons, it's just a joke. Lighten up a bit. Anyways, what happened?"

"R-right away sir! There's a strange girl at the entrance of the camp. She says she's looking for a 'good friend' of hers. I had Grif keep her busy while I get you." He then took a quick peek outside before addressing Silas again. "So… what do we do, Cap?"

"Hm… bring her into the camp. I'll judge if she's an enemy or not. After all, she's innocent until proven otherwise. And I won't let an innocent's blood be spilled, not on my honor as a knight."

"Such an inspiration… right away sir! I'll bring her in!" And with that, Simmons left the tent, leaving Silas to prepare his tent for his guest.

 **xxXXxx**

"So… let me understand: You use the clubs and blades to strike down the members of the enemy team?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Isn't that, I don't know… unsafe?"

"That's the idea!" Velouria sighed as Grif finished his explanation on the extremely violent game known as Grifball. She wondered if the man ever found the likeness to his name and the sport to be uncanny, but if he did, he didn't show it. Velouria then caught sight of another person running towards them, and when she looked over Grif's shoulder, it was the other man with him.

"Hello sir, back so soon?"

"Yeah… phew…" Simmons took a deep breath as he then caught himself. "Ok, so Miss Velouria, our captain wants to see you. Judge of character and all that."

"Oh, alright then. Hopefully he can help me out then." Grif then nudged Velouria as they walked over to the Captain's tent.

'Hey, girlie. Little advice.'

'Hm?'

'If Simmons over there starts acting weird when you meet Cap, don't freak out. He's just brown-nosing.'

'Brown-nosing…?'

'…You'll see…'

The trio entered the Captain's tent, with the grey-haired man sitting behind the war table. Velouria let out a small gasp, which made the commander raise an eyebrow. But before he could ask about it, Simmons stood to the left, stiffened up, and started a standard soldier greet.

"Sir, the person of interest is here sir!"

"Good, at ease soldier."

"Sir yes sir!" Simmons then relaxed his posture, and the sudden outburst had shocked Velouria, and only annoyed Grif.

"Goddamn Simmons, must you always kiss-ass any boss we get?"

"Hey, for your information, I think it's good to treat your superiors with-"

"Boys, boys, easy. I just need the girl. Go back to your posts please." Silas interjected, which made the two mercenaries stop arguing and leave the tent. Though, it sounds like they continued immediately afterwards once they left. "What am I going to do with them?" Silas then shook his head as he turned to look at Velouria. "But it seems I have much better questions to ask. Let's start with some introductions. My name is Silas, care to tell me yours?"

"Velouria, sir." The girl looked excited to see him, but when Silas stared at her face a bit longer, he could see a bit of sadness hiding behind her eyes. Why though, he could not tell.

"I see. A pretty name for a girl like yourself."

"Thank you, my… a family friend picked it out for me." Hesitation? Why? Maybe it was some memories she didn't want? How strange. But, if it's too personal, he won't press on.

"Well then, let's get on to the main story then. You claim to want to search for a good friend of yours, correct?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Then why did you come to my soldier encampment? Surely there are better places to find someone than a soldier camp."

"Well, not my friend. You see, he likes to… adventure around a lot. And I lost any contact with him about a week ago. I'm searching through all places to find him. He likes to explore forests and mountains the most."

"Hmm…" Silas then started to think to himself. Her alibi seemed alright, but why go to such lengths to find this person. Any normal friend would accept that a person they lost all contact with would be dead. Unless…

"Ma'am, is there by any chance that you and this 'good friend' of yours are actually lovers?"

And this statement made the poor girl's face go as red as her coat, the almost unnoticeable lumps beneath her hood moving a bit, as if they flinched at the question. If Silas noticed them move, he didn't show it. Velouria was now hiding her face in her hands as she thought about the man's question before quickly denying it.

"Nonononono! W-w-we're not lovers! We're just ch-childhood friends and I'm worried for him, that's all!"

"Uhhuh… The way you seem to deny it makes it all the more clear, then." He ignored the girl's denials as he got up. "Alright then miss, I'll help you find this 'friend' of yours." Velouria stopped panicking as she looked up to Silas, who was grinning at her.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course, you seem like a good person to me. And I'm a good judge of character. So then, as for right now, welcome to the team Velouria!" And with that, two girly screams and what sounded like a song of a Siren took the tent's occupants out of their calm as they went to the base of the camp, with Silas barking at all the soldiers to wake up and prepare for combat.

 **xxXXxx**

 _10 minutes earlier…_

The two guardsmen had went back to their post, arguing about something completely different this time. The Devilman army, who have been waiting patiently for hours now, were now starting to get a bit restless. Especially some of the more rowdy ones, like Rinkah, who was in the flank.

"Dammit, why'd we set up this ambush so damn early?!" She yelled to no one. "We could've done this later, but nooo… Amon just wants us to be as early as him, we're not devils ourselves dammit!"

"Rinkah, can you please calm down? We can't attract any unwanted attention…" Felicia said. This only made the Flame Tribe member angrier.

"And what? Sit on our asses until _something_ happens? If so, that's boring as all hell." She crossed her arms and grunted in annoyance. She then picked up her club as she started to walk away.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"Where else? I'm going to where the action is."

"B-but Amon-"

"Amon can go kiss my ass for all I care. I'm not letting him tell me I can't be a part of the main brawl. Hell, he's only doing this so he can hog all the glory. I'll show him!" She raised her club angrily as she headed off to the soldier encampment.

"Oh dear… what do I do if demons come then?" The wind rustled, leaving Felicia shuddering as she gave up any hope of staying there. She then ran up to follow the Flame Tribe member "RINKAAAHHH! Wait up!"

 **xxXXxx**

Meanwhile, on the other end of the army camp, the team of Kaze, Jakob, and Mozu were protecting the backside. Their job was to watch out for anything suspicious, and if so, terminate it. Unfortunately, Mozu was the only one who was still a beginner at combat.

"So… guys?" She asked timidly to the two assassins before her.

"Hm?"

"What do you need?"

"Well… what am I supposed to do if- no, WHEN a demon or demons show up?"

"Simple, take them out like the rest of the trash." Jakob's answer was curt as he shook his head. "Look, I'll scout up ahead. Keep an eye out for anything dangerous." And with that, the butler was off. Kaze sighed as he turned back to Mozu.

"Well, let's see… you're not proficient in combat yet, are you?"

"N-no… the only form of 'combat' I got was killing that demon who destroyed my village. And even then, it seems Tollg's personality took over me then, unlike now."

"Tollg?"

"Yeah, that's the name of the demon that fused with me. Luckily, I can turn off its formations across my body, but as for how it works, I've yet to figure out the kinks of it."

"I see. But you do know the basics of the demon's body?"

"Yes, more or less. I use the mouths to spray acid. It seems useful, but I think I'll need more time to practice with it…"

"Well then, as this is your first mission, you have that opportunity. Spray enemies with your acid while I go in for the kill, understand?"

"I-I think I do. This would be really hard to get used to though. A demon in my body…"

"I'd assume so. It must constantly tell you all sorts of things…" Kaze and Mozu were snapped out of their conversation as they heard footsteps coming out of the bushes. They reached for their weapons, but relaxed as they saw Jakob emerge. But they became concerned as Jakob had a worried expression on his face.

"Jakob, what's the matter?"

"Demons, a plethora of them coming from the deep forest. It seems that they smelt us a mile away and want to stamp us out."

"Looks like Amon was right… Mozu, get ready. Your first fight begins now."

"R-right!"

 **xxXXxx**

Amon and Azura were preparing an ambush attack nearby the camp's entrance, a few meters behind the tree Hayato and Nyx were in. They too saw the hooded girl enter the camp with the mercenaries. Once the mercenaries came back without her, Amon saw his chance.

"Yo, Azura."

"What is it?"

"Get ready. I'll pounce on these guys and you let out the signal."

"Got it. Everyone should be in position for the raid, correct?"

"I hope so… wait, what's that?" Amon said as he pointed towards a figure trudging over to the gate. A club and a mane of red were the two things Amon saw before he gritted his teeth. "Dammit! Rinkah, the fuck are you doing!?" He hissed as he got ready to attack.

"Rinkah? Why is she here and not with… oh gods, Felicia followed her too!"

"Goddammit… you know, fine. We'll work with this plan then. I'm heading out, and when you hear those two idiots scream, sound the signal." Azura nodded her head as Amon dashed out the bushes and into the clearing, shocking everyone present. The soldiers were the first to react, holding out their sword and spear.

"Gah! H-hey, this is off-limits! G-get out of here, or else!"

"Y-yeah! What he said! I won't hesitate!"

Amon rolled his eyes as he then gave Rinkah and Felicia a sideways glare. They stiffened up a bit before deciding that staying hidden for right now would be good. Amon then returned to the two soldiers as he got ready to knock them out.

"You boys ready to scream?" And right before he could do anything, four figures burst out from behind him. These four were a pack of terrifying demons that roamed the woods, and all of them looked ready to devour the humans before them. As they showed off their claws and teeth, the men did something that they normally wouldn't do.

They screamed out like little girls.

Upon hearing the screams of terror from the men, Azura came out from her hiding spot and sung a rallying melody. Nyx, Hayato, Rinkah, and Felicia burst from the shadows as they got ready to battle, as fifteen more soldiers ran out their tents alongside their commander and the hooded girl from earlier.

Thus would begin the longest night of many of the combatants there, if they even made it out alive that is.

 **And huzzah! I am done! I can actually work on this semi-consistently now that school let out for Winter Break. I ended off this year pretty great too! Anyways, as you might have seen, I've taken the liberty of incorporating some elements from Yu Yu Hakusho here. Don't worry, this is still a Devilman x Fire Emblem crossover, but adding YYH elements to a Devilman story makes it a lot more interesting. Also don't expect any major characters from YYH to appear here. And if you like the RvB references, I'm glad. But don't expect them to be integral to the story, they're just there to help out. I have a plan for everything her, just stay tuned to see more. Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'know how I said I could work semi-consistently last chapter? Yea I'll try not to lie to your faces like that again. Also don't expect this to be as tactical as a Fire Emblem skirmish, expect the fights from here on out to be as scrappy as the fights are in Devilman. Happy whatever the hell I missed holidays because HOOOO BOY!**

The atmosphere that encompassed the campsite was tense. The Nohrian Army, the Devilman Army, and the Demons were all staring each other down. Amon gritted his teeth as he sent a look over to the commander of the Nohrians, who was adjusting to the events before him. However, a curt nod from the Devilman assured the Nohrian that he would fight alongside them.

The demons were the first to initiate and break the ice. One with furry, wyvern-like arms shrieked, making the humans cover their ears. Upon the demoness's wail, 20 or so demons burst from the shadows, all eager to feast upon human flesh. Then, a rather large one made his way onto the forefront, making his presence known to the other two leaders. He was a large, furry demon with bulging muscles, and his physique towered over the humans and even the other demons.

" **So then… which one of you insects caused this ruckus?"** He snarled, revealing very jagged fangs. One of the Nohrian soldiers tried to speak up, but the beast-demon roared at him. **"SILENCE INGRATE! You are all in MY territory, and as I see it, you lot are trespassing on my turf! And unfortunately for you, me and my boys are feelin' a bit…** _ **hungry**_ **."** That last word sent shivers down the backs of the Nohrian soldiers, prompting the demon to chuckle. **"Now then, if you lay down your weapons, I'll promise: Your deaths will be quick and painless."**

"Like. Hell." All eyes turned to the owner of the voice. The Devilman was crossing his arms, a scowl adorned his face. "You think you can even _match up_ to me? A weakling like you? Pfft, those Nohrians may get wiped by you, but me? I bet you can't even hit me once. So go on, _do it pussy._ " The Nohrian soldiers were in shock at the rogue's proposal, while his own army were staring at him incredulously. The large beast-demon stared at him blankly before roaring out in laughter.

" **GAHAHAHA! So you think you're tough shit huh? Who the hell do you think you are?"**

"Tell you what. You tell me your name, and maybe I'll consider spilling mine."

" **Tch… I am Raikyo, the Beast of Atlas! And I shall grant upon you one thousand hells! C'mon boys, we're having human tonight!"** The giant beast-demon then rallied his troops as the opposing armies readied for battle. **"TEAR 'EM APART!"**

And with that, the bell of battle rang. The demons, acting on their stomachs rather than brains, decided to rush both sides at once. Silas's men were attempting to beat back the force, but a few were picked off by the demons. The colored mercenaries however, found out that the beasts opted to start eating the corpses then and there, prompting them to take advantage of the situation. Upon the red one barking orders at the remaining soldiers, the soldiers starting to attack and effectively kill many prone demons.

 **xxXXxx**

As for the Devilman army, they were able to beat back the demon waves and were going on an offense. Some of the more agile members, such as Kaze and Jakob, were dashing about the battlefield, causing disorder amongst the demon ranks. Mozu was doing her part, spraying down any demon who tried to get close. But since that was the extent of her combat prowess, Felicia or one of the magic casters finished them off instead. As for the others, they kept on a frontal assault upon the waves, hoping to break through and reach the head demon. A small clearing was made by the small army, allowing some breathing room as they dealt with the threat before them. Amon was the first to talk, clearly pissed.

"So, care to explain why the hell you charged off on your own?" He growled at Rinkah.

"GRAAH! S'not my fault I can't stay still dammit!" She cried as she bashed a demon's skull in. "How the hell was I t'know that these freaks would've busted outta the shadows like that?!"

"I sent you to guard the flank because I didn't want us to get blind-sided, asshole!"

"Oh shut it glory-hog!"

"Fuck you!"

"Can you guys shut up and battle the enemy please?!" Felicia cried out, sending a dagger to a demon's forehead.

"WE ARE!" The unison cry from both fighters shut her up.

"Dammit… look, we're not done here alright? Once this fight's over, I want a proper _goddamn_ reason you guys thought it'd be a good idea to abandon your station. And don't fuck up next time." With that, Amon growled in irritation at the waves before roaring terribly. He shifted into his Devilman form and pointed at Rinkah.

" **As for you, since you think I'm some sort of glory-hog, you're coming with me!"**

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

Amon pointed towards the big demon laughing in the back. **"See that jackass there? I'm gonna pave a path towards him, and you're gonna fight him, since you think you're hot shit."**

"Grr, fine! I'll beat him down, and if I do, you better not get mad at me!"

" **And if I have to intervene once in that fight, you're on toilet duty for the next two months."**

"Gah! How cruel!"

" **It's your grave that you dug, now let's get a move on!"** Amon barreled through the enemy lines, brutalizing any demons that came his way. Following him was a very angry yet fired up Rinkah, and a Felicia who is regretting every decision she made tonight.

 **xxXXxx**

Seeing the soldiers before her getting thrown around like ragdolls sickened Velouria to her very core. But Silas gave her strict orders to hang back, something she reluctantly agreed to. Was it out of respect for the man? She wasn't sure, but the sight of what may as well be his and his soldier's last stand worried her. Sure the Devilman army was here, but what could they do? Her fear was soon being replaced by anger as she stepped forward onto the battlefield. The only thing she cared about was to make sure her godfather didn't die here, or ever again.

 **xxXXxx**

The mercenary group that was with Silas's troop had their own set of plans in motion, as Sarge was barking orders at his group in the heat of battle.

"Alright boys, I gave out orders to those pansies over there, now it's time for your orders!" He turned to the pink mercenary of his group. "Donut!"

"Yes sir!" The pink one replied, having beat back a sloppy demon.

"Get in there and scream like a woman!"

"Can do!" Upon this, Donut proceeded to run through the horde, beating down any demons while wailing in a high-pitched voice.

"Grif!"

"What?" The orange one grunted out as he pushed back an enemy.

"Prepare to sacrifice yourself to save a nearby superior officer."

"I don't think I've been trained on that."

"Simmons! Kiss ass at will!" As if on cue, the maroon mercenary perked up and complied.

"You're both an excellent leader, and a handsome man sir."

"Excellent work Simmons! Now then-" A roar burst out from the middle of the battlefield, startling everyone in the vicinity. The reason? A large, bulking, furry beast was going on a rampage, smashing down on any and all demons. It seemed it was fighting on the side on the soldiers, and in turn, the Reds. "Help out whatever the hell that thing is!" Sarge yelled out to all soldiers present, pointing his club at the beast.

"Hey, this ain't so bad. A big, hulking beast taking down our mutual enemies. And all I have to do is just sit back and enjoy the-" Grif was cut off as a demon was sent hurtling towards him. "Son of a bitch!" Sarge however, whacked the demon's corpse off of the orange mercenary as he got back to fighting.

"As much as I appreciate you following orders Grif, no time for slacking off!" This warranted a groan from the man who reluctantly got himself off of the ground and continue the battle.

 **xxXXxx**

" **Slowing down already Rinkah? Guess you're just full of hot air!"**

"Shut yer trap! I'll power through all of this, you'll see!"

" **Just don't exhaust yourself before the big bad wild fire."**

"Tch!"

Such was the back and forth between the two combatants. Amon was cutting a path through the horde with Rinkah directly behind him. Felicia hung back a bit to make sure they didn't hurt themselves and finishing off any enemies who didn't die. Eventually, the trio made it to Raikyo, who snorted at their presence.

" **So, you're finally here."** He took a lowly stare at Rinkah and Felicia and carried his stare onto Amon. But one hard glare from the Devilman caused the bear demon to quickly avert his gaze, causing Amon to laugh.

" **Not the lowly runt you thought I was. Seeing me in this form truly makes you realize how outmatched your are compared to me."** The bear demon growled at this but said nothing, prompting Amon to continue. **"Now as much as I'd enjoy dragging your face into your little make-shift army and make you beg for mercy, that's not why I'm here."**

" **T-then, what the hell are you here for?!"**

" **For this runt here."** Amon shoved up an angry Rinkah. **"This lil' shit thinks she can beat you. So I want her to prove it."**

" **Hmm… And why would I bother fighting this shrimp?"**

" **Because if you win, I will let my army back off and your boys can devour the other army."** This got Raikyo thinking, stroking his chin in contemplation. **"However, should you lose… we will make sure to stamp out every single one of your kin."**

" **And… who's to say you won't intervene?"**

" **That's the idea, I won't. Nor will Felicia here. It will be a good ol' fashion 1v1 between you and Rinkah. I will let you two determine the terms."** He then cast one sidelong glance at Rinkah before sitting down at the sides. He muttered something to her that no one else heard, but she did.

" _ **Don't**_ **fuck this up."**

 **xxXXxx**

All over the battlefield, the demon hoard dwindled as combined might of all forces in battle overpowered them. The hoard tried to start a last stand, but the roar of their boss rallied them together and convened them to him. This confused the soldiers, while the Reds managed to calm down the mystery beast. Through some kind words by Donut, the beast then transformed into the shape of a familiar red riding hood.

"Velouria? You ok?"

"Y-yeah… that's me. Sorry for worrying you guys…" The girl hung her head down in shame after realizing she disobeyed the order to stay back. One look at Grif told her she accidently injured the man in her rage. However, the Reds weren't mad at her in the slightest, well most of them at least.

"Well hot damn! I never seen such anger in a girl, well I could have, but I choose not to remember my ex's!" Sarge exclaimed patting the girl on the back.

"Yeah, it looks like seeing you toss those freaks around like dolls vitalized everyone fighting. Thanks for that by the way." Simmons added.

"I'm still sorta mad that you sent a frickin' demon hurtling at me, but you did put in a lotta work. So, nice job kid." Grif mumbled.

"Yea, we're all proud of you! Be proud of yourself too, honorary Red!" Donut chirped, getting a questionable glance from Sarge?

"And who the hell gave you the permission to declare her honorary? It's up to me, and I say she's a full-blown Red!" As the Reds argued on whether or not Velouria would be a part of the team or not, she slowly slinked away, leaving them to it. It was there she found Silas, following after the retreating demons.

"Oh, S-Silas! There you are!" The girl bounded up to the man. He smiled wearily as he saw her.

"Oh, there you are. I was worried you got hurt." His eyes then moved towards the now-exposed wolf ears on top of her head. "And I can assume you were the Wolfskin that trampled the enemy?"

"O-oh… you knew… Are you upset I disobeyed you?"

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite really. Had I known you were a capable fighter I would've had you fight by my side earlier." His face then turned serious. "And as for this peculiar situation before us, well I can't really make heads or tails out of it. Looks like we'll have to get closer to the main event here to find out." Silas then gestured to the surviving members of his troops and the Reds to follow him. The demons made a path for the soldiers to get through, and they were able to see the big boss demon standing menacingly over a woman from the Devilman army. Rinkah was it?

Velouria's face was of pure terror at the sight of the match. She glanced over to Amon, who was laying on the ground lazily, announcing the terms of the match. It seems he got bored and reverted back into his human form as well. Go figure.

"Rules of the match are simple, fight until your opponent is knocked unconscious or dead. But knowing you two, the only outcome here is death. So just get on with it." Velouria snarled at his indifferent behavior but chose not to voice her opinion. She could only hope Rinkah would come out on top. She had to.

" **Last chance to back down girlie."**

"You first ugly."

The two fighters glared each other down for what seemed like forever. Then, as if a switch was turned on, their battle began. Raikyo took the initiative by sending a fist straight towards Rinkah's head. The tanned woman dodged the move and rolled to his side and got in the first hit with a hard smash to his leg with her club. He howled in pain as he turned to face the woman again. This was met with another hard smash to the face, making the beast reel back.

"Had enough? You can always call it quits y'know?"

" **You little bitch! Don't get cocky with me!"**

Rinkah didn't have time to react as Raikyo dashed and kicked her in her abdomen. She cried out in pain as the bear demon grabbed her head and punched her face, sending her flying. She regained control before hitting the ground and rolled back into a ready stance. Rinkah spat out some blood before getting back into battle.

"Tch… not bad…"

" **Learned your lesson little girl? Doesn't matter, I'll kill you before you can understand your mistake!"** Raikyo bellowed as he rushed forward with claws out. The surrounding demons cheered on their leader as he seemingly went for the killing blow. Rinkah brought up her club over her head and steadied her breath. The crowd watched with bated breath as the beast demon got closer and closer to the Flame Tribe member. Raikyo finally got up to the Rinkah and went to finish her life. It was there that she slammed her club down onto his skull.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH!"

The impact smashed the beast's skull in, knocking him down. Rinkah backed up, gasping for air when she fell to one knee. She clutched her abdomen as she held onto her club for dear life.

"RINKAH!" Cried Felicia. She noticed earlier than everyone else, but the reason Rinkah clutched her body so tight was obvious: Raikyo had managed to pierce her body. She was about to rush over to the fallen woman when something made her pause. A chilling presence came about from the fallen form of Raikyo. The onlookers watched in amazement and horror as the bear demon slowly stood back up, clearly battered by his battle.

" **Y-you… you… damn bitch! I almost… d-died there!"** Raikyo lumbered over to Rinkah's weakened state and grabbed her by her head. **"But now… I don't even care… no, I don't care about that any… anymore… All I care about… IS KILLING YOU!"** Felicia screamed as Amon held her back. She thought this was unfair, that Rinkah was going to die and no one was going to help. She covered her eyes as she saw Raikyo's fist rear back, ready to finish off the oni savage. The humans in the crowd looked dejected and disheartened as it appeared Rinkah's life was going to end. Raikyo took one last look at the defeated woman he held before killing her. **"This last gamble of yours… was all… for naught… goodbye, mighty warrior."**

And with one strong punch, Rinkah's life was over. Or it would have, if the punch was ever delivered. Raikyo's fist was still suspended in the air as he still gripped Rinkah. Then his fist fell down to his side as his grip on the woman's head faltered. She fell down as Raikyo's body stood upright before her. She looked up wearily to ask why he stopped and got her answer immediately. Raikyo's head was gone from his body.

The culprit of his murder? The beast that currently clutched his still angry head in its hands. It held the head like a ball, as if it had just pulled it off the body in one fell swoop. Raikyo's body fell backwards as blood pooled out of the bloody stump it left behind. And the large beast creature crushed his head between its paws before it knelt down. The beast then transformed into…

"V-Velouria…?" Silas asked in shock. The wolfskin girl said nothing as she walked towards the bruised Rinkah and gave her a tight hug. The bloodied warrior was too weak to object, but what the wolf girl said took her and everyone else by surprise.

"Mom… Don't you ever leave me! Not again!" And with that, Velouria cried into the woman's arms.

 **There we go, done. I actually wanted to have this chapter go on longer, but having it stop here just seemed, right. Sorry for the hiatus, been busy with a whole lotta shit. If this chapter's sorta on the short side, that's my bad. I tried my best at making battle scenes here. The aftermath of the battle will be for the next chapter, and I'll try my best not to make it a long wait for the next one. I think that's everything, so until next time take care!**


End file.
